Blood Surrender
by Dominate One
Summary: Sasuke was born a vampire but he wants to be a human and to do that he must find a virgin, but theirs one problem, it’s the year 2007 who the heck is still a virgin? SasuNaruSasu Abuse,Anal,Angst,MM,VS
1. Prologue

_**Blood Surrender**_

**Prologue**

_Damn it._

Sasuke Uchiha slammed his door shut in frustration. He was so mad. How could his parents do that and not feel bad?!

Taking someone's life instead of taking their blood and letting their victim live.

Sasuke could never do it, he wasn't a cold blooded killer even if he liked the taste of blood. Heck, he had no choice. He was born undead as a vampire. The only taste he had ever known was blood.

Maybe that's the reason why his parents killed their victims. Because they were not pure blooded vampires.

He rarely saw his brother kill, or for that matter drink human blood. He said he likes to be alone when he does it. Maybe he's ashamed of it.

Sasuke so longed to be able to walk in the daylight, just walking the streets like a normal person and tasting different foods. That's all he wanted, to be normal.

_How do you became mortal?_

Sasuke sighed. If his parents knew of his thoughts, they were sure to kill him. He crawled into his bed. The walls were painted black, as was the window next to his bed.

He stretched out his limbs and forced his eyelids to shut.

As he lay there, the image of his parents tearing their victim apart, a boy no older then ten, and hearing the boy's piercing screams was painful for Sasuke as he had to witness it too.

He didn't know which one was more painful. Watching it, or hearing the boy's screams.

Sasuke scrunched his face up in disgust. He fisted the covers on his twin size bed. He tried to calm his breathing. It actually worked. He then tried thinking of his family's future, and how his family was probably going to move very soon like they always do when the food source was gone. That boy had been the last child in the neighborhood.

They would move to another location, full of happy children running around playing with their friends. The saddest part was his parents sending Sasuke out to make friends with them so they could pick out the weakest ones.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Blood Surrender_**

**Chapter 1**

"Kiba, come on!" Naruto whined. He gave Kiba his best puppy eyes to show he really wanted to have it. He placed his hands together. Naruto even went as far as to bat his eyelashes a bit.

Kiba sighed. He popped the lollipop out of his moist mouth and handed over to his blonde friend, covered in spit.

Naruto dropped the puppy face and quickly snatched the stick, grinning evilly. In front of him was a girl he despised. She made him look like a complete fool earlier today, and this was his payback to her.

Naruto leaned forward in his desk, gently scooping her long, neon pink hair into his hand. He snuck the green sucker out and slowly rolled it in her hair making sure it stuck. Slowly, Naruto placed the hair it back into place.

He heard snicker indicating that his friends found it really amusing, so he snickered along with them.

The last bell rang.

Naruto and his friends stayed in their seats, watching Sakura, the schools cheerlead captain, gather her things and proceed to get up.

_She had this coming._ I thought Naruto, grinning evilly while waiting for his classmate to notice what was waiting in her awful hair. He could just imagine them pointing and laughing, while she tried fruitlessly to get the sticky mess out of her hair that she seemed to love more than life.

Everything looked like it was in slow motion, watching her flip her hair, but there was a problem. No one was looking at her hair, just her pretty face, that had too much make-up even for a whore, as she smiled at her classmates who greeted her on the way to the front of the class room.

Naruto quickly turned his head to Kiba who was sitting next to him, silently motioning him to do something, anything. Kiba just shrugged at him. What the heck was he supposed to do?

Naruto getting more frustrated by the second, so he did the only thing he could think of. He quickly jabbed Kiba under the seat with his foot. Hard. It made him jump a little. He hesitated a little before standing up, fidgeting with his hands. "Sakura, what's in you're hair?" He glanced sideways at Naruto to see if that was good enough.

Naruto was too busy watching her for a reaction.

One of the girls beside Sakura grabbed her shoulder and gasped at her hair, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth in shock, "Oh my gosh." She murmured into her covered mouth.

Sakura's books she was holding toppled onto the floor, her fingers twitching as she began to feel through her hair.

Naruto just watched. Her fingers were a little high from where he placed the glorious green gem.

_There._ He began to chuckle as her fingers gripped the gem and pulled it through her hair. There was a sparkle's where the sucker used to be. Now it was in her hand.

Naruto silently wished he could see her face. He could tell she brought the hand that pulled the sucker from her hair to her face.

He could hear hyperventilating followed by a loud pricing screech. A group of classmates surrounded her as she desperately clawed at her hair trying to get as much out as possible.

_Blood Is So Beautiful_

"Oh man that was priceless!" Kiba tied to force back his laughter.

Naruto had no problem letting himself have a good laugh. "Did you see her face as the nurse wrapped a blanket around her and then carried her to the office?"

"Hell yeah! She was still hyperventilating!" he chucking uncontrollable. He tried to calm down a bit.

They had to stop at the crosswalk, and they were waiting for the sign to walk across. The red hand flashed off to a white person, so they began their walk across the street. They walked a bit until they had to side step furniture and a pile of boxes.

There was a moving truck in the driveway.

"Hey we're getting new neighbors." Kiba nudged Naruto.

"That's funny."

"What? You have new underwear on?" Kiba laugh at his funniest joke. "Shut up!"

"Ok, what were you saying?"

"The Baileys didn't say they were moving." Naruto had this weird feeling as if he was being watched. He looked towards the house windows. "Huh? Is that black paint?" "Figures you get creeps living beside you."

"Knock it off Kiba."

"Like they say, there goes the caul-de-sac."

As both boys stood there watching, Kiba looked over the furniture, noting there wasn't very much. Naruto's eyes roamed from one window to the next.

A dirty thought came to Kiba, "Do you think they have a girl…I mean about are age?" Kiba bit his tongue and wiggle his eyebrows to show what his thoughts meant.

Naruto looked back to Kiba in time to see him wiggle his brown brows. "Even if there was you're still not coming over and using my telescope." Naruto murmured and looked back to the abandoned window he was currently expecting when Kiba interrupted.

"Fine." Kiba grumbled. He held up his nose and started making his way through furniture and boxes.

Naruto soon followed after him.

**Whack.** A bat hit a baseball that aimed none other then a blonde's crotch. The ball connected with Naruto's family jewels.

"Fuck!!!!" Naruto hit the pavement with his knees, holding his crotch in agony. He bent over, his forehead barley touching the pavement.

Kiba laughed, holding his sides, tears of mirth beading on his eyelashes.

Naruto lifted his head. He wanted to see whom he had to kill. "Konohamaru!!" Naruto growled out his name.

He let the brat play in his yard and this is what he gets in return? Naruto would make sure the brat didn't live past his eight birthday.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Konohamaru dropped the bat and ran inside Naruto's house.

"Kiba, help me up." Before Kiba could, a shout rang from inside the house.

"NARUTO!!" A frightened Iruka emerged from the front door Konohamaru had run into minutes ago. He quickly rushed to Naruto side, grabbing Naruto's face in a tight in his tight grip. "Its alright. I'm here and Konohamaru's calling for an ambulance." Iruka eyes roamed over Naruto to find any blood, bruise, etc.

Konohamaru had just come yelling at him saying 'Naruto's hurt! Naruto's hurt!'

"You did what?" Naruto's eyes widen. Everyone thought he was weird already but adding this, he didn't know if he survive.

He could hear the faint sounds of sirens.

_That little brat did it. _Naruto tried to stand up but Iruka grabbed his shoulders and said 'Stay put.'

He wanted to run away from the sirens but he couldn't. Was this his future? To be a laugh stock of his school tomorrow morning. To be this lame forever?

The sirens sounded like they were a block away. That's when the neighbor's began piling out of their homes, all talking amongst themselves in each other yards like they had nothing better to do. The ambulance was on Naruto's street coming for him along with the social rank he just earned at school. Now it was being forced from him. Every time he gained popularity, he lost it in an hour or so.

The ambulance slammed on its brake, smoke wafting into the air as the tires skidded to a halt.

Naruto could not believe that this was happening. He watched Iruka sign for the paramedic as they rushed from the vehicle. One of the paramedics rushed to his side with a bag in his hand. He looked like a surfer and the other who was pulling out a stretcher looked like an old woman. Probably because she was. Rolling his eyes, Naruto was secured in the stretcher and placed in the ambulance.

The neighbors surrounded the back, all staring at him. Some had their arms crossed and others whispered to the person beside them. Naruto was propped up watching them watch him.

And Kiba Iuzuka stood in front of them all, nodding his head with a wide smile with his hands in his pockets.

The only thing Naruto hated were his eyes; they looked like they were screaming to tell someone.

Soon Konohamaru pushed his way through the crowd and stopped next to Kiba. He also had a smile on his face. He actually thought that what he did was right deserving a big pat on the back.

"KONOHAMARU!!!!! You're dead!" Naruto screamed as the old lady shut the sliding doors.

Konohamaru's face turned to a look of horror.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Blood Surrender_**

**Chapter 2**

Kiba Inuzuka walked the halls of Konoha high school. He was on his way to his locker for his textbooks. He never seemed to use them and had no intention of ever using them in the near future..

His locker was at the end, next to the girls and boys restrooms and in between the two doors was a drinking fountain.

Kiba had to first pass his way through the piles of students that were doing nothing except blocking lockers that they leaned on and making everyone's lives more difficult.

Kiba pushed pass his peers, stopping by his locker. He didn't bother locking it, in hope of someone getting in and hopefully stealing the horrible textbooks. He had nothing else in the locker to take.

The puke lockers as they were called. Kiba was the first (and the only) one to mention it but no one else thought about it.

Kiba stood in front of his locker, opening it. He looked at his locker door covered with pictures of his ex's and sighed at them.

"Kiba?!" It was a faint whisper but Kiba defiantly heard it.

"Huh?"Kiba looked down the hallway he just came from then looked the other way. The boy's restroom door was cracked open. Kiba glanced around one more time before entering the door.

Someone roughly grabbed his T-Shirt and slammed him into a wall opposite the urinal, "Oof." Kiba grunted out.

"Did you tell anyone!?"

"Naruto? Dude you're hiding in here?" He chuckled.

"Answer the question!" Naruto demanded.

"Umm…One person. I swear." Kiba held up his hands with a weak smile plastered on his face.

Naruto shoved at Kiba and back up. He brought up his hand, biting at the thumb nail, with his other arm warp around his waist. He was in his thinking position.

Kiba started to wonder, "So what happened?" He really, really wanted to know.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. Kiba was sure he heard him growl a little.

"Iruka overreacted…the doctor said there was no problem." Naruto stated.

"Huh?" Kiba said confused, well he did get Iruka overreacting, but not the doctor part.

Naruto flushed a little, "No purple nuts ok. Nothing, zip, nada." Naruto threw up his arms. Iruka drove to the hospital and they left around 12. He had told the doctor to make sure everything was in the right place.

Naruto then rested his hand on the back of his neck, looking pleadingly at Kiba, "Who did you tell?"

Kiba eyes shifted, "No one important," then he eyed the ceiling a bit before looking back at Naruto grinning.

"Kiba!" He growled louder this time.

"Fine. I told Jessica." Kiba sighed.

Naruto looked confuse and shocked, "You told Jessica, why?"

Kiba cheeks turned a rosy red and he simply nudged Naruto's foot with his own. "...I don't know." He shrugs.

"You like her?!?!" Naruto eyes widened along with his lips.

_Blood Is So Perfect _

Naruto was uncomfortable. He kept looking around but found no one looking at him. He looked towards Kiba but found him string at Jessica who had brown hair blue eyes, and was busy writing down notes off the chalkboard.

Naruto was in the last class of the day and it had to be math. He never bothered writing things down that's why God created Shikamaru for him. Even if he was lazy he STILL got good grades.

Naruto wasn't going to be a laughing stock. This day had actually gone well. Even Sakura wasn't here. Naruto grinned like a fox, with his hand under his chin. This day was perfect, nothing could happen nothing.

_Blood Is So Breathtaking_

Naruto and Kiba walked home together like they always did, crossing the street, walking a bit more until they passed the creepy house again.

"Guess they have everything in the house now." Kiba mumbled. "Did you seem them?"

"No, why?" Naruto sounded like he could careless about his new neighbors. He just wanted to get home where he quickly scanned the yard and found no trace of Konohamaru. "What a perfect day!" Naruto smiled.

"Whatever dude." Kiba said, crossing to the other side. He gave a short wave over his shoulder.

Naruto walked into his yard and onto the porch and inhaled. "Perfect."

It was same time, around 5, when Konohamaru and his grandfather came over with a chocolate cake in Konohamaru hands. On top was writing in sloppy icing, reading 'I'm Sorry.'

Iruka nudged Naruto with a hand on his face, but Naruto could tell his eyes were a little narrow.

Naruto smiled fakely and accepted his apology with his fingers crossed behind his back. No way was he going to forgive the brat. Everyone was silent until Konohamaru's grandfather said it was time to go. Iruka walked them out but not before he hand the cake over to Naruto.

After the door was shut behind Iruka, Naruto dropped the fake smile and headed into the kitchen where he dropped the cake into the trash can, planning on telling Iruka he accidentally dropped it. He'd buy it. Naruto pulled a chair out and flopped himself down, burrying his head in his hands. He peeked through his fingers to see a newspaper..

"Figures Iruka'd be boring enough to read a newspaper." Naruto eyes scanned over the writing words until he spotted something that looked familiar.

Naruto began to read the words out loud, "Police discovered dead bodies in abandoned house basement, after neighbors began complaining of smelling an odd odor. A wave of children disappeared after a family moved in the house. Bodies of the missing children were torn apart, and carcasses of animals were found along with the dead children. No one has seen the family supposedly living in the house. 'Its strange all the windows were painted black, possibly so no one could see them.'One policeman on the scene states. The police have yet to know how many children were killed. So far 7 have been identified." He stopped reading.

Naruto leaned back in his chair. "Poor kids." He said, looking back over it.

A shiver went up his spine. "...Black paint." He mouthed. He turned around in his chair, staring out the window in the living room. He slowly got up and made his way to the window, placing his knees onto the couch cushion and gripping the back with his hand as he peered out the window.

Pitch black paint stared back at him. Naruto didn't heard Iruka come back in and go to the kitchen.

_I have to tell someone._

"Iruka!" Naruto tried to shift his feet from out from under him as fast as he could. He ran to the kitchen. "There are serial killers living next door to us!"

"Naruto I don't have time for this. What happen to the cake?" Iruka picked up the cake out of the trash can.

Naruto hopped a little. "There are serial killers LIVING next door to US!" Naruto breathed out.

"Naruto I have to get dishes done and get to work, so grab a towel and help me."

**BANG.**

Iruka turned around and Naruto wasn't there.

Naruto ran out the door and crossed the street. He didn't bother knocking as he threw the door open, running across the living room, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Inuzuka." Naruto shouted as he ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

"Kiba!" Naruto once again barged in without knocking.

Kiba was sitting in his red beanbag chair and was on the phone. He jolted in surprise. Naruto signed for him to hang up the phone. Kiba gripped the mouthpiece, "Dude, get out, " He half whispered.

Naruto walked over to him and grabbed the cordless phone, "Sorry something came up Kiba will call back." He said into the phone.

Kiba lunged at Naruto to get the phone back but Naruto grabbed his wrist and twisted so Kiba was flat on his stomach while Naruto sat on top of him, "Jessica? Sorry…oh yea…he did? That's cool." Naruto answer when needed. Naruto said his goodbye and hung up the phone, throwing the phone onto Kiba's bed.

"Dang it Naruto." Kiba forced Naruto off his back not caring if Naruto fell backwards. He scrambled over to his bad on his knees, reaching for the phone.

"Naruto, what the hell?" Kiba pushed himself up with the help of his bed. He looked at the phone in depression.

"Kiba. The creeps next door, they are serial killers!" Naruto screeched.

"You hung up on Jessica for serial killers?" Kiba grunted. He dropped the phone onto his bed and gave Naruto a disappointed look.

Naruto looked dazed, "I thought serial killers would be important? Fine I'll call the police." Naruto grabbed the phone.

Kiba quickly snatched the phone out form his hands. "Like the police are going to believe you! Their still pissed about the UFO." Kiba stated.

"DON'T bring up my past, Kiba. There are killers living next door to me and across the street from you. He gestured to him and then to Kiba.

"Alright, fine, but let's get evidence before we call. Oh and I'll make the call, that is, IF there's really something." He pointed to Naruto.

"Fine, what time?" Naruto stretched his arms out.

"What time does Iruka leave?"

"Seven." Naruto answered.

_Blood Is So Tasteful_

"Ouch Kiba get off my foot." Naruto grunted.

After Iruka left, Naruto called up Kiba and now they were sneaking through bushes.

They crawled on their hands and knees not even caring if their pants got a little dirty.

"Why are we sneaking around? Their windows are painted black." Kiba grunted. He got up as he shook his head.

"Oh yea." Naruto soon followed.

Kiba strolled up to the side of the house and leaned back on to the Victorian style house with his legs next to the basement window. Naruto stood on the other side. They both bent down. Naruto pulled the window up a bit to look inside to see if the cost was clear, but all he saw was pitched black.

"I'm guessing it's alright." Naruto looked up at Kiba.

"I'll alright. I'll go first." Kiba announced. "Hold on to my feet until I tell you to let go, k?"

Naruto did as he was told. He gripped Kiba's feet as he slipped head first through the small window. Little by little Naruto moved closer to the window until Kiba hands reached the bottom. He told Naruto to let go.

Naruto watched his feet disappear through the darkness. Suddenly a circle of light flashed at him. It was Kiba's flashlight he had in his back pocket.

Naruto's hand came up to block the light form his eyes, making a shadow across his face. Kiba put the flashlight down saying, "Come on Naruto."

Naruto came crawling in, Kiba grabbed his arms and pulled him through, but let go as soon as his feet hit the cement floor.

Kiba picked up the flashlight. The light lingered on the floor before moving the light to the walls. Kiba looked over his shoulder at Naruto, "There's nothing here." Kiba watched Naruto's mouth hanging opening and his eyes held wide in fear. Kiba turned back to see fur and blood that was right in front of him, it was hanging by a rope.

_Click_. The basement lights shine above them. Kiba started shaking. It was a dog hanging by his back paws dripping in it own blood.

"Kiba come on, their someone coming." Naruto whispered, as he dragged Kiba passed the bloody dog. Naruto shoved Kiba under a long table with two cloths covering it. They both sat on their knees, facing the mutilated dog.

As they watched someone stepping off the stairs and walking towards them, they could tell it was a woman by the clicking of her high heels. She stopped in front of the table. They heard a metallic sound and soon a knife shadow appeared in her hand. Naruto separated the two sheets slightly, his left eye watching her. Soon Kiba's right eye peered out as he pressed his head against Naruto so he too could see.

All they could tell was that she had black hair as she stopped at the mutt's side. She gripped the fur on its head and took the knife to its throat.

Kiba looked way, but Naruto kept watching. Once the dogs throat was open, blood freely flowed to the floor, she walks back over to the table, they heard her dropped the knife and pick something else up. She strolled back in front of the dog with a blue cup in her hand. She gripped the dogs' neck, titling it opposite the cup so the blood dripped into it.

Once the cup was full, she released the neck and the dog swung as she walked back up the stairs, forgetting to turn the lights off.

They came out when they heard a door shut. Naruto lifted a sheet corner and got out and held it up for Kiba. They walked over to the dog.

"Is that Akamaru?" Naruto hesitantly said.

"Yea." Kiba replied. Staring at the dog, his tongue hanging out, blood running down collecting at the snout before dripping onto the floor.

"Kiba want are we going to do?"

"It's a stray Naruto. No body cares."

"So what we don't tell?"

"No we don't but we will watch them…Come on lets go."

5 minutes later.

Sasuke opened the basement door and descended down until he reached the bottom. Sasuke, walking towards the long table, looked at the blade coated in the bright red blood. He turned to lean back on the table, crossing his arms.

"What the...?" Sasuke eyes widened. There was a blood footprint leading to the open basement window.

Sasuke hurried back up the stairs and came back with a couple of rags soaked in warm water.

He got on his hands and knees, scrubbing away the prints, noting it was only a left foot and it was a size 8. He stopped after he washed away the two footprints to stare out the window.

TBC.

(Ok I hate describing clothes, so in my story.

Naruto- wears a orange t-shits with skulls and light color blue jeans.  
Kiba- Gary t-shirt with the words rock'n roll with guitars and light color blue jeans.  
Sasuke- A long shelves shirt but the shelves are always rolled up passed the elbows and light color blue jeans. The clothes are always the same unless I said otherwise. Oh almost forgot Naruto, Kiba are seventeen.)


	4. Chapter 3

_Blood Surrender _

**Chapter 3 **

**Warning, yaoi in this Chapter.**

"Sasuke, it's time, my son." Mikoto hissed to her son as she watched him emerged from the basement door. She was sitting on a kitchen chair, facing Sasuke with a blue cup filled with blood that Sasuke strongly smelled.

"Do I have too?" Sasuke whispered, wanting to get out of his job he had to do every time after they settled down in a new place.

His mother's eyes glowed red as she opened her mouth showing off her fangs.

Sasuke lowered his head, shamefully nodding his answer.

_Blood Is So Lovely_

Sasuke peeked his head through a window on the second floor.  
Sasuke's mission: Scope out the house and number of people living there, then report back to his mother so she could choose the victim for tomorrow's feast.

Sasuke was looking at house number one; it was the first house opposite to him. There were two adults and three small children. Sasuke stood up on the rooftop and walked over to the edge, hopping to the next rooftop.

House number two, one adult and no children. He jumped over to the next house.

House number three, two adults and one teenage boy with triangular red tattoos running down his cheeks.

He then moved to house number four. One adult and two small children.

Jumping to the next to house, number five, Sasuke looked in. There was one old adult and a kid. He looked like he was just visiting his grandfather. Sasuke carefully made his way to the next one.

House number six, three adults, two small children and a baby. Sasuke sighed, realizing there were a lot of children which just meant more faces to add to all of his bad memories, just like before. Sasuke slowly got up and moved to the next one.

There was no one on the second floor. He hopped down next to a window where light was shining through the clean glass. He saw an adult shaking his head at a blonde haired teen who was waving his hand frantically. Sasuke moved closer to the window noticing that it was halfway open.

"There are really are serial killers, Kakashi." Naruto huffed out.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Do I have to remind you of the UFO?" Kakashi said, shaking his head.

"Why is everyone bringing that up?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Naruto you faked a UFO landing! For a month, no less!"

_And it only been planned for 13 minutes._ Naruto thought off handedly, grinning to himself.

"Mr. Johansson still cleaning up your mess and now you're saying there are serial killers living next door. You have amazing mind...I just wish you would use it for good in stead of evil."

"It was just a prank?"

"Evil."

"But-."

"Evil. Now go to bed." Kakashi pointing up the stairs.

"When's Iruka coming home?" Naruto pouted.

"Hopefully soon." Kakashi blushed as his index fingers met.  
Naruto almost puke as he headed for his room, hand over mouth and the other over his stomach.

Sasuke watched the blonde disappear up the steps. He backed up and looked towards the second floor windows, until someone flicked the lights on. Now Sasuke knew exactly where the blonde was in the house. Sasuke was determined to find out who the blonde was and why he was in his basement. Sasuke knew it was he who had been in his basement, for he could smell the mutt's blood on him. Maybe that's why the blonde thought they were serial killers.

_This kid needs to watch more vampire movies..._ Sasuke thought as he jumped back onto the roof, leaning down next to the window. He peeked inside, watching the blonde throw clothes over his shoulder as he dug inside his closet. He looked like he was searching for something. Naruto gave up to look under his bed. He searched for a minute before he sat back on his knees, slamming his fist on his bed moving to sit on the bed with his back facing Sasuke.

"Naruto go to bed!" Kakashi hollered.

"What seventeen year old goes to bed at 8:39?"Naruto said to himself.

He pulled off his orange skulls shirt then his shoes and socks, followed by his jeans. He was left in his black boxers as he slid under his sheets folding his arms behind his head.

Sasuke face heated up as he watched him. He simply could not look away.

"I don't hear any Z's up there!" Kakashi hollered once more.

Naruto growled, "Who the hell could sleep when there are serial killers next door?!" Naruto kept the lights on as he stared at the ceiling. What seemed like hours went by. It was past midnight when Naruto finally closed his eyes.

Sasuke sat on the roof, hugging his knees to his chest, waiting for something. He gave up, staring at the blond wanting him to fall asleep, because that's when he would find out who he was. It's better for the host to sleep when he did it. He started hearing moans. Crawling back to the window, he peered over the sill, wiggling the window, pushing it up all the way. He tossed over a leg, bending his waist, squeezing the rest of his body through the small opening. He stood over the blonde's bed. The scarred face was turned away form Sasuke.

Walking to the other side of the bed, Sasuke peered at the face. He noticed shoes, kicking one of them over. The top half was covered in dried up blood. The mutts blood to be exact, and wouldn't you know it, it was a size 8.

"Mmm, stop!" the blond moaned again.

It was clear to Sasuke that the blond was having a nightmare. So he did want he came to do. He softly placed a hand over the blond's shoulder and pushed him to lie flat on his back. He the grabbed a handful of the blond's sheets and yank them down, straddling the boy's thin hips. He placed his hands beside the blond's head and slowly leaned down, his forehead resting against the other's. There was a bright flash of light as their foreheads touched.

Sasuke reopened his eyes. It was his basement, but a lot darker. He stood at the top of the stairs, hearing more moans that sounded like the blonds. Sasuke paused; he closed his eyes, trying to read the blonds thoughts. "Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke smirked and opened his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto screeched out.

"Huh?" Sasuke blink at the top of the staircase and vanished and reappear at the bottom with his back pressed to the wall, he peeked to see want looked like his mother and Naruto. Naruto was pressed against a corner wall, Sasuke's mother stood over him with a knife in her hand and what looked like blood dripping from the tip.

Sasuke abandoned his hiding spot and stood behind his dream mother. "Naruto"

Naruto looked beyond the woman to a stranger that was extremely HOT. "Who are you."

Sasuke walked right through his dream mother, after he passed though her she disappeared. He crouches down to Naruto's eye level. "You're having a bad dream." He extended his hand for Naruto to help him up.

Taking the hand and was pulled up, "What's your name?"

"Its not important."

Naruto was in a daze, looking around, "Where's the dog?"

"Dog? There's no dog. You're just dreaming that up."

"No. That wasn't a dream. Why are you saying that?"

"Fine, THAT wasn't a dream, but this is." The raven utterly ashamed.

"So I'm dreaming right now." Naruto nodded his head a bit. "But why are you here?"

"…."

"Aw man, I'm having another gay dream!!" After Naruto said his sentence out loud, the room changed into a bedroom, filled with pillows. The room was filled with scented candles all around the room with Naruto lying on the bed with both his hands covering his eyes.

"Are you gay?"

"Eh who knows? After I watch Tom cruise in 'Interview with the vampire.' I mean come on who could not be guessing where their sexual orientation after watching that movie…. Just get it over with."

Sasuke was confused of hat to do, sure Naruto was cute but what if his parents find out, but this was a dream. Besides his parents could never find out about this right? He sure hoped not. So with a long sigh he approached the blond.

**And here I thought he didn't watch vampire movies.** Sasuke moved a knee onto the mattress and hoisted himself up. He looked down at the still hand covering the boy's eyes with a soft look, " You ARE cute, you know."

Naruto didn't know if he heard him correctly. He spread his fingers, looking up at him, "Cute?" **He doesn't have to sweet talk me I'm already in the bed.**

Sasuke moved his hands to bring Naruto's hands from his face, he then placed a kiss to his forehead, next his cheek, neck, jaw, then the pouting lips. He moved his lips seductively away, running his tongue on the line, which in kind the blond shyly opened. His tongue massaged Naruto's tongue, moving it back toward the throat and then to the tip of Naruto's tongue. Sasuke knew he wasn't going to have sex with him; he was going to play a little bit. Sasuke shifted himself over the blond and wiggled himself in between Naruto's legs. He pushed every inch of his body to the body lying beneath him.

Outside the dream, both Naruto and Sasuke were in the same position as they were in the dream, except Sasuke had his forehead firmly pressed against the others.

_Blood Is So Fatal_

"Naruto WAKE UP! RIGHT NOW MISTER!!"

Naruto felt a jolt to his shoulder but paid no attention to it. Why would he when he was so warm? Something felt itchy and it was in between his legs. He rubbed them together to feel more. UH-OH he knew that feeling. He shot up and rammed his head against something hard. Naruto pressed a hand against the now bruised head. Someone on the ground gripped the edge of his bed to pull themselves up. "Haha, morning Iruka." Naruto said as he rubbed his sore head.

"GET UP." Iruka said, his voice left no room for argument.

_Blood Is So Warm_

"CLASSS WEEEE HAVEE AAA NEWWW STUDENTTTT." Gai sensei sang out loud through his morning class. A hot raven-haired boy stood beside him, he looked to be leaning away from his so-called teacher. His height reached passed Gai's shoulders. Gai propped his head up on top of the new student's jet-black hair. "Sasuke Uchiha." He said his own name. Sasuke looked over each classmate for a familiar face. He found what he was looking for.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 4

_Blood Surrender _

**Chapter 4 **

The choir class groaned at their sensei attempt to sing except for one person who was in the back, his eyes locked with the new kid. The groans died down as the sensei instructed for Sasuke to take his seat. Sasuke choose to seat next to a blond who kept staring at him, he noticed the shake in his body as he sat down. The raven paid no attention to him as he stared forward but was blocked by an awful-color of pink hair; her head was turned to the side and was watching him out of the corner of her green eyes.

_He was in my dream. HOLY CRAP He's real!_ Naruto glanced at him with a blush to his cheeks. He watched the raven eyes turned to him and a slow smirk forming.

"CLLLAASSS, TUUURRRNN TOOOO PAGGGEEE FOURTEEENNN." Gai's voice was crack and way out of key, making his morning class flinched and covered their ears. Most did what their sensei told them to do; the others laid their head down, trying to get more sleep. Gai-sensei raised his hands and sways them as the class began singing.

_Blood Is So Pure _

Gai-sensei's class ended with shouts of YAY as everyone quickly piled out. Naruto wondered as he walked to his locker with Kiba talking beside him. He didn't notice that Kiba walked away and left Naruto alone at his locker. Naruto grabbed the locker handle, it was stuck. He snapped him out of his thoughts, he then roughly yanked it up, nothing. He did it again, over and over. He dropped his choir book and with two hands now, he pulled as hard as he could. It worked, the door came flying out and slipped through his fingers. He stumbled backwards into someone who caught him around his waist. A blow of warm air ran across Naruto's ear, followed by, "be more careful, dobe." The body detached itself form Naruto, which made Naruto turn his head to see the back of his savor and the guy from his dream.

Naruto sighed and glanced back at his locker, he walked towards it and picked up the book off the carpet floor and shoved it into his locker and without thinking pulled out another, shut it and left to his other class which was history.

The class was taught by Kakashi-sensei, Naruto's stepfather's boyfriend. Kakashi seated Naruto in the very front row, he knew Naruto to well by not seating him in the back, and he was not letting Naruto fall asleep in his class when he couldn't. Kakashi was at his desk, leaning back in his chair with his feet prompt up on his desk, over books and papers. He told the class to open their books to 109 the Nank period.

That's when Naruto found out he grabbed the wrong book. _Darn it. _Naruto glanced around, no Kiba, no Shikamaru, only a raven that he hadn't noticed until now. He nervously laughed which made the raven look over at him.

"Awww." Both looked up to find Kakashi-sensei standing over them. His hands perched on his hips. "It looks like you two have to share, since you left you're book in your locker." He said with a grin. "Naruto why don't you scoot your desk closer to him?"

_What's up with him?_ Naruto give his sensei a strange look. He could tell something was wrong. He glanced at Sasuke, he did a double take. His eyes were glowing red. "Why can't I just go get my book, sensei?"

Kakashi grip both edges of Naruto's desk and moved it over, "because I said so." And just like that he left and went back to his desk. That's how Naruto's day had gone it since like he was force to spend time with Sasuke. He got to know Sasuke, except where he lived. He even had an older brother, he seem to like to talk about him a lot, not so much of his parents though. He was actually kind of cool, just like he was in his dream.

_Blood Is So Infallible _

The rest of their classes were filled with laughter, every time a teacher came to interrupt them, something strange happens like they wanted them to be more closer and every time that happens Naruto always look towards Sasuke red glowing eyes. Naruto hadn't commented on why his eyes were red when they were usually black.

Math class comes sooner, thanks to Sasuke who actually made his early classes seem tolerable, and no homework to boot and he was in every class with Naruto.

Sakura came walking in and standing in between Sasuke and Naruto desk. She looked confidence as she bent her waist and placed both hands on Sasuke desk, she wink at him, "Hi there." She sounded like a cheap hooker trying to pick up a customer.

"…"

"I like the strong silence type. What would you said if you and me meet in the juniors closet, huh?"

_The whoring closet, you mean._ Naruto glared at her.

Sasuke just shook his head.

"You're turning ME down??" Her face was bewildered as she pointed a finger to her chest. She heard a sneer that coming from Naruto, she turned to his." YOU!" She snaps.

Naruto pointed innocently at himself.

"I had to cut my hair because of you!" She ravened on. Her eyes held anger then it seem to died down. "I like my new haircut. Thank you Naruto." She then took her seat.

Naruto head whipped to Sasuke just in time to watch the crimson eyes turned back to black.

_Blood Is So Lustful _

"So this is where you live?" asked Sasuke. They both stood in front of Naruto's house after school. Somehow Sasuke talked Naruto into letting him come over.

"Ok what's up with your eyes?" Naruto screeched. "Are you a genie?"

_First a serial killer now a genie. _Sasuke shook his head.

"Magician?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Can we go inside?" He looked towards Naruto.

Naruto started walking towards the front of the door; he could tell that Sasuke followed by his shadow. He opened the door and step in to turn around to watch Sasuke shut it behind him. "What the heck are you?"

"You won't believe me." He stated. Naruto just shrugged. "To bad, now tell me freaky eyes."

"I'm a vampire." He confesses. He stared at Naruto, and then suddenly he burst into laughter. "Who the hell do you take me for. Vampires, hahaha. They don't exist. Try again."

"I'm serious."

"Prove it." He demanded.

"I already did. You just didn't figure it out yet." He lowered his head and pointed his eyes up to Naruto.

"Wha..what are you talking about? I didn't see anything that could possibly…" Naruto eyes widened, he thought about the dream that they, coughed, coughed. "That, that, that was real?" He hesitated and very slowly he gulped. He did that most un-guy like thing a guy could do, he fainted.

10 minutes later

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted as he dragged Sasuke through the door and up the stairs. "Kiba!!" He throw opened the door. No signs of Kiba. Naruto heard coughing and a tugged. Naruto realized he still had Sasuke by his wrist. He let go and moved to Kiba's bed. "You're not going to tell Kiba what we did." He softly laughs. "Right?"

"No." He answer was short and sweet. "Next time do you want top or do you prefer being the uke?"

"We'll talk about that later….So how are you? I read in a fanfic that was a 100 and another 300!!!" (1)

Sasuke chuckled and simple said. "Nine hundred." (2)

Naruto mouth was handing open and stared at him and slowly blinked his eyes. "Nine hundred?….you don't look it."

The bedroom door opened and Kiba step in. "Naruto?" He looked back into the hallway and then back. "What are you doing here?"

"Kiba where were you?" Naruto jumped up and crossed his arms and put on his angry face.

Kiba closed the door and finally notices Sasuke, he gave a small wave. "I told you on the way to your locker. I had a date with Jessica."

"Whatever. Dude Sasuke's a vam-OUCH!!" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because Sasuke stomped on his foot and covered his mouth. He looked everyone nervously with sweat running down his face. "We have to go." Then he dragged Naruto back out the way the came.

"Why did you do that for, jerk" Naruto grouted out.

"It's bad enough that you know." Sasuke ran his hand through his jet-black hair. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"What about tonight?" Naruto tried to sound like he wanted to experience outside of his dream.

"That isn't going to happen. I have to so something for my mother and its going to take the whole night."

_Blood Is So Bloody _

Sasuke made sure Naruto wasn't watching when he super speed walked into his house.

"Dear son. Come here." His mother called out to him. Sasuke took the walk of shame to him mother. He knew what she wanted. He always knew but never wanted to do. "What is it mother?" he asked.

"I want that baby." She slowly licked her bottom lip.

"As you wish, mother."

_Blood IS So Cold When Dead _

It was past midnight when he snuck into the second floor window. He could tell he had the right room. The decoration told him so. The crib was pressed against a wall. He peered into the crib. An infant was lying under a small blanket that had pictures of ducks. The baby's arms were lying over its head in teeing fists.

Sasuke back way from the crib. "What am I doing?" he asked himself. He knew he had to take this baby to his parents but he hate of what's to come after he hands the baby over to his blood thirsty parents. Sasuke fisted his hands and took bold steps to the crib. He gently reached for the baby, trying his best not to wake the infant, which he discovered was a boy, the name Josh appeared across the jumpsuit he wore. He walked to the opened window with Josh in his arms. He carefully slips through and jumped off the roof and onto the front yawn. He looked around on this chilly night noting there weren't any lights on. He started walking very slowly; he was trying to postpone this child's death.

"I'm sorry Josh, really I am." he now stood at the bottom porch. He desperately wanted to take him back but he knew what would happen. He did it two hundred years ago. He came home with no baby in his hands. His parents freaked and went to their house and slaughtered everyone, blood running down the walls, pieces of human flesh on the floor. He was a black cat with yellow eyes had a piece in its mouth and then jumped out a smashed window.

He didn't want that to happen again.

Sasuke walked up the creaking steps. Sasuke eyes flashed red for a moment, it made the door opened and shut it when he was in. He had the blanket covering the baby's face; he wanted the baby's death to be quick and painless. His mother was the first to spot him. Her eyes landed on the bundle in his arms, he held the baby closer.

Suddenly his bother walked passes their mother and towards Sasuke, he pushed him to the side and he opened the door. Sasuke locked eyes of his older brother and wonder why they were red? Itachi was gone, leaving his younger brother to dell with their hungrier parents. He looked back to his mother was and now his father was right beside her.

_God what am I going to do._

TBC

(1) The 100 fic is-Impassioned Shades of Red. The 300-Carpe Jugulum! These were the fics that made me do a vampire fic.

(2) Nine hundred years old…well I couldn't think of a number and my mom was in the kitchen and I ask her to pick a number. It took her a minute to say 9 and I put two zeros behind it and well there you have it.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Blood Surrender_**

**Chapter 5 **

Sasuke wanted to take baby Joshua back but his parents closed in on him. His mother took the baby in her hands,holding him up. The blanket fell onto the wooden floor. Little Joshua woke up but he still made no sound. The infant looked at the most feared face without shedding a tear; what a brave young boy. Sasuke's father came up behind his wife, looking over her shoulder at the baby.

Sasuke was dumbstruck. He backed up and slid down the door. There wasn't anything he could do except watch his mother bite down on Josh's neck followed closely by a loud piercing scream from the baby. His father leaned over his wife and he too bit the other side. Mikoto tore a piece of flesh and spit it onto the floor. A free flow of blood hit the floor, the baby's jumpsuit was soaked in it's own blood. His piercing scream died down. He was gone.  
Mikoto watched her son's body quiver in fear without emotion on her face.

"Come here and try some." She hissed.

"Yes, come here. It used to be your favorite, A positive." Fugaku added.

Sasuke' s eyes burned red and tightly shutting his eyes, he vanished.

_Blood Is So Sticky _

Sasuke sat on his rooftop as the moon light bathed him in its glow, his eyes showing sorrow. He faced Joshua's house. He felt sick the only thing running through his mind was blood.

"Blood." He whispered huskily into the night sky. He hadn't had human blood in over five hundred years -that was when he took an oath. No more human blood for him, instead he drinks the blood of animals.

The day they moved into their 'new home' it had been over a week since he last tasted animal blood. He saw a teen with red triangles and a dog he was cuddling. It was either the boy or the dog. He felt so sick. so down and he knew why- he was getting weaker, he needed to find another animal soon. The only problem was that mutt was the only animal around. Dawn came sooner then he thought, the orange glow lighting up his face. He heard a car engine roaring down the main street into the caul-de-sac. The car turned into Naruto's driveway. A man got out of the car, his hair up in a pony tail, walking up to the door with keys in hand.

Sasuke smelled blood, lots and lots of blood and not only that but, it was different types, not a single source. Sasuke's eyes followed his movements but soon the man disappeared inside. Sasuke was breathing heavily, just then the he heard a loud screeching noise. He glanced at Naruto's room, it was coming from there. He looked at his watch to find it was 6:35 in the morning. Sasuke moved to stand, if he didn't find blood soon something bad was going to happen. He jumped from the rooftop to the ground, sitting behind a dark green bush.

He was waiting for Naruto to come out, he knew Naruto could help him and he could trust him too. He grew bored and looked at his watch again, noting it was now 7:00. He knew school started at 8:00. Hearing children laughing, he looked through the bush to watch a mother and her two boys, each of them holding a hand of their mother.

"Naruto!" A boy hollered across the street, it was Kiba.

"Kiba, Naruto's running late, go on ahead!" Iruka yelled, poking his head out a second floor window. Kiba waved and walked to school alone.

"Naruto! Get up!" Iruka yanked on Naruto's shoulder.

"Nooooooooo, I don't want tooooooooooo." He whined.

"Why don't you?"

"Because i'm soooo warm." Naruto snuggled deeper into his covers.

"Naruto, no! Your principal called a couple of days ago, you've missed 17days! You're going and that's final."

So , Naruto got up but he didn't have to like it. A little later after Naruto had gotten dressed, he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He wanted bacon, eggs, and toast, but all he found was ramen. Sometimes he really hated ramen.

"Naruto hurry up!" Those three words made him slow down even more.

"It's not like the school is going anywhere." He muttered to himself and ate his breakfast.

"Alright I'm going." He called out to Iruka shutting the door behind him,hard. He walked down the sidewalk until he heard a voice.

"Naruto." Someone hissed at him.

"Huh?...Who's there?"

A figure pulled him into the bush, and Naruto felt a hand over his mouth. He tried shouting and kicking but nothing worked. "Stop it you moron!"

"Sasuke?" He looked up at the figure, letting out a relived sigh. He wasn't going to be raped by some psycho. "What's wrong?"

"I need blood." Sasuke whispered, he eyes were half closed, he was dizzy. He could tell he was about to pass out. God he needed blood so badly.

"Umm...Mine?"

"No..Not human blood...I refused to do that...I...Naru-"

"Sasuke?...SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He laid Sasuke's body down and out of sight. Naruto raced inside only to be stopped be Iruka, "Do I have to take you to school myself!?"

"That's right." He whispered.

"What was that?" Iruka asked confused by what he heard.

"Nothing...I'll go." Naruto replied, grinning as he walked out the door- he had a plan.

"Sasuke wake up..."

"Nrnnnr...Wha-"

"We're going to get some blood just hold on."

"You know for a guy who drinks blood you're kind of heavy!" Naruto stated to the still passed out Sasuke on his back. Naruto had tried to avoid people all morning, taking allys instead of main roads.. He was almost there; almost there yet so far away. There was one problem left, he had to cross a street, but he could do it.

"Crap!!" He shouted as he stared at the busy street. _How the heck am I going to do this???? SASUKE_

He bent down, gently placing Sasuke on the ground, so as to not hurt him. He scooted him back to a brick wall, making sure it held him up. He then placed his warm hand to a soft cold cheek, he gently slapped SAsuke's cheek- nothing.

"Sasuke wake up! You can't die! Please wake up!" He sounded frantic. "Jerk...There isn't a stake in your heart so what's wrong...?" He calmed down a bit, he began petting Sasuke's head. It was really to calm himself but then he felt Sasuke stir. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke's cold, dark eyes slowly opened. The first thing he saw was Naruto hovering over him, then the blue sky. As his brain tried to kick in and fucntion correctly, he realized he should be in a bush-not against a brick wall, "Where are we?" He asked softy.

"We're going to get you some blood but we have to cross this street and there are too many cars." He tried his best to explain.

Sasuke soon tried to stand. He wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, "Hold on."

Naruto did just that. He saw Sasuke dark coal eyes turn to pure red, and in a second the scenery changed. Naruto didn't know what happened. He looked around to find them on the other side of the street. He looked back to Sasuke to see that he was weaker. Naruto didn't say anything, he just pulled Sasuke's body to a wall next to a metal door.

Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open, "Blood!" His body started aching, it had a mind of its own. He could smell the blood and it made his body go mad. "Where is it?" He voice was deep, his eyes on fire as he stared at Naruto who pointed to the door next to him. Sasuke gripped the handle and pulled himself to face it, "Why is it locked?" He hissed out.

"Well I was going to get the keys but Iruka stopped me-"

Sasuke pulled as hard as he could and the door flew open, hard enough to have it come off its hinges.

"I CAN"T HIDE THAT!..." He put his hands to his forehead- as if warding off a headache. "...SASUKE!"

Sasuke wasn't listening as he made his way through the building. His nose guided him to the fresh smell of blood. It was behind another locked door. Naruto was right behind him, wondering if he going to break this door too. He did.. Sasuke grabbed a bag full of blood. Noticing it was human blood he tried to put the bag down, but his body wouldn't do as it was told. "This is human blood! I told you I refuse to drink this!" He gestured to the bag.

"But it's donated. This is a blood bank, its OK, drink it." He encouraged him.

Sasuke hesitantly ripped the top of the package. Slowly his lips formed around the opening, sucking lightly at first before drinking all of it. He paused, before grabbing another, doing the same to it. He drank three pints of blood, HUMAN blood he kept telling himself. His whole body began to relax. His subconsciousness coming back fully, he looked over his shoulder at Naruto ,his some -what crush. "I drank human blood." He couldn't believe what he did but nothing bad had happend, and the best part was he didn't have to get it from two small holes. He liked this way a lot. When was this invented?

"You OK now?"

Sasuke nodded.

"So those eyes are your power or something."

"Yea..."

"So can you fix those doors you broke?"

"I already fixed them."

"CRAP! The video cameras."

"Don't worry about it."

Naruto then realized where he should be- at school. He would much rather be here then there however. _18 is an even number...haha...uhhh. _

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the floor, Sasuke was on his fourth pint of blood. He finished and threw it in a trash can along with the others that were beside him. "I haven't had human blood in over five hunrdred years."

"I don't know if I'm glad I broke that habit or not."

Sasuke snorted, "I took an oath with Father Ibiki."

"Are you in a religion?"

"Kind of...but my life is just one big miserable experience. They won't let me go"

"Run away." Naruto tried to give advice.

Sasuke shook his head, he didn't want to tell Naruto he had already tried and failed miserably. He had tried everything in the book but his parents needed him to live, so they wouldn't let him go any time soon. "I've lived so long but my life is so full of misery. I hate what I am."

"No.You hate the situation, not what you are."

"In all my life I never once saw any miracles."

"Life is a miracle...You've seen so many lifes lived out...Vampires are a miracle just by exist-" Naruto sentence was interrupted when a hand forced him to the side. Sasuke's cold lips were pushed to his, Naruto's lips easily warming them up. Sasuke inched back only to have Naruto follow him. Sasuke's fingers brushed across Naruto's cheek, then to his lips. Sasuke's eyes followed his fingers, Naruto watching his face.

"Being a vampire has advantages and disadvantages."

Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheek, he looked so sad. "We should get going."

Sasuke didn't need any help but he didn't protest when Naruto helped him. With Naruto's arm around his waist, he put his arm around Naruto's shoulder as they made their way through two fixed doors.

They were outside, when out of the corner of Sasuke eye, he got a glimpses of a figure and cold red eyes. His head turned just in time to see his brother disappear. _Oh god he saw Naruto_ He glanced at his crush, who was now looking at him with those sparking blue eyes.

"What's wrong with you now?" He asked when he saw Sasuke eyes wide with fear for the first time since he had known him.

"Naruto...I...Be careful.." He warned him. He didn't want to think about what his brother might do to Naruto. He wasn't sure if he could truth his brother or not-h didnt know if his brother wasing to tell on him for making uman friend and something worse.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 6

_Blood Surrender_

**Chapter 6**  
Not Beta

"Foolish little brother." Itachi walked back the way he came, he saw children after children and he couldn't not help himself. A little girl strayed of her group, she accidentally dropped her stuff. Itachi walk over to her, he bends down to help pick up the scatter books. He gave her a small smile, the girl gave him a wide smile to show her thanks. The little girls stuff was back in her backpack, she turned to find her group was gone, she looked up at the raven. "Mister can you help me to school?"

Itachi gave her his hand, "yes but first tell me your name."

"Morgan!" She happily replied. She took his hand, they both walk the sidewalk with other parents and children. Until Itachi turned a corner, Morgan didn't seem to mind the new direction, how could she when her eyes were white her face became less cheerful. If her hand wasn't attached to Itachi hand she wouldn't be moving at all. Itachi took the next corner, they were both out of sight and their were no witness around, he bends down to her eye level, he brush her brown locks from her golden brown neck. His fingers smooth the skin where he was going to bite.

His fangs were now noticeable, they were overlapping his bottom lip. He stared at the flesh, he moved in, pricing the flesh with his two sharp fangs, warm blood instantly hit all over his tongue, he quickly shallowed the biter taste, the blood ran down his throat, refill the taste he wanted. His fangs bit harder into the patch of flesh, gripping Morgan's shoulders, Itachi eyes burned red.

Morgan was finally gone along with her blood, he let her body fall to the ground, her neck showed the marking and a little of her blood escaped Itachi's month. Itachi grip Morgan's pink shirt and dragged her to the nearby dumpster. He lifts and threw Morgan in and he examined himself. He deemed himself of no blood and walked back the way he came.

_Blood Is So Messy_

"Why do you want me to be careful?...Sasuke!" They were walking across the road that Sasuke help them vanished to the other side early. Sasuke didn't answer nor looked back at Naruto, "this is the thanks I get for saving your life!?" That made Sasuke stop in his tracks, he looked back at him. "Sorry Naruto, there was another vampire watching us."

"Another? How many are out there?"

"Three is all I know."

"Three...your parents and your brother... That's three right!"

_Why couldn't Naruto be dumb like the way he looks?_ Sasuke turned to see all of Naruto, paused, wanting the image to last the next year he hoped from a couple of more years. Sasuke snorted and turned around. He still didn't answer Naruto's question, he probably never will, maybe he was selfish but he like the way Naruto look at him and he didn't want to tell Naruto the truth at less not yet.

Naruto blinked in confused, with a deep breath he continued to follow him. "We're not going back to school are we?" Naruto eyed Sasuke back.

"It's to late for that."

"Can I stay the night with you?" Naruto voice sounded teasingly.

Sasuke blushed, he's thankful for being in front for Naruto, "why?"

"Iruka going to kill me for missing school again." Naruto voice turned to pleaded.

"I don't sleep."

"PERFECT!...um mm...why?..hehe."

"I'm a vampires we don't sleep. Onces we drink the blood of the living its like we are refresh."

"But donated blood its not living?"

"Its different from are blood, it still refreshes us, even animals...How about I stay with you. 'They' wouldn't like a human over."

Naruto silently agreed with him on that. They soon made there back, there was a police car in a neighbor's driveway. Sasuke never once look to see what was going on, how could he when he did it. The felling of shame came rushing back in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to go inside and never come out.

"Sasuke stay here, kay." Naruto didn't seem like there wasn't a problem with that police car. He rushed inside his house for a bit.

Sasuke watched him go, he shifted his eyes to his house.

**"Sasuke come to the back of the yard now."** Itachi voice appeared in Sasuke's head. It made him flinch, he then let out a tired sigh and did want his brother command of him. He walked the sidewalk, passing the line of bushes and walk in between the bushes and the side house. His eyes stared at the corner, where he saw a person that had their back press against, reveal only their shoulder.

He stops and was about to say something when the person grabbed hold of the front of his shirt, pulling him in a semi circle, he could no longer fell the ground anymore, he was lifted up into the air, he soon was slam roughly into the house.

"Hey little brother." Sasuke stared at his older brothers red eyes. Sasuke was to afraid to, he tried hiding his fear by nodding.

"Don't do anything with that blonde kid. That means no fucking him!" Itachi hiss out.

Sasuke put on his confused face, showing he didn't understand what his brother was asking of him.

"I have plans that involves that kid. Don't fuck it up!" He soon vanished into thin air. Leaving his brother to fall to the ground. Sasuke look on, he wonders what his brother was planning and why does this have to do with Naruto?

_Blood Is So ?_

"Naruto I'm disappointed in you." Iruka looked down at his son. Kakashi was at school teaching his class that had no Naruto, he call up Iruka to tattled tail on him. Which woke Iruka up and he stayed up to wait for his son to sneak to back in.

"Can a friend stay the night?" He widen his eyes.

"You missed school and now your asking me if you can have someone stay the night?!"

"Yea!...I'll go to school tomorrow." Naruto nodded his head.

"Fine!" Iruka sigh in defeat. As long as Naruto go to school he doesn't care.

Naruto shouted his gratitude and left to get his sleep over pal.

There they were in Naruto's room, this would be Sasuke second time being here. But there is a difference, he was on the floor and Naruto was on his bed with him looking down at him.

"So since you're really old, did you meet anyone that's famous?" Naruto inch closer to the edge of his bed.

Sasuke had to think about that one, he met so many people, but none has every stuck in his mind before. "Abraham Lincoln. Its funny seeing him on a penny. It doesn't look like him though."

"You met Abraham Lincoln as in the president." Naruto asked amazed.

Sasuke leans back on his hands. His eyes never left Naruto's face. "Did he real say 'four score and seven years ago'?"

Sasuke chuckled, "yea, he really said that." He smirk up at him.

"Damn!...I thought the school system sucked!" Naruto sooned pouted. "So what do you want to do?" Naruto looked back at his alarm clock, "school's not out yet. Mmmm." Naruto eyes drifted to his window. He saw that weird black painted windows. Naruto inner self screamed at him, he forgot he lived next to serial killers. "Sasuke can you get rid of the serial killers that live next door to me?" Naruto eyes shifted back to him.

Sasuke got up, leaning in towards Naruto, his head turned to the window. This sucks for Sasuke, he had to get rid of the people that where he lived. "Get rid of them you say?" Sasuke question. What was he going to do?

"They killed a dog!" Naruto got off his bed and went to the window. "I can show you!" Naruto slided open the window, he slipped through the window, slowly walking on the roof, getting closer to the edge. He looked back to the window.

Sasuke had his hands on the bottom frame, he was just staring at Naruto.

"You coming?" Naruto asked, he didn't wait for a reply. He lower himself to the edge, grabbing the edge, he slowly drops his body over the edge, still gripping the edge, he looked down and he let go. Falling down onto the ground, he stood up, he looked up to see if Sasuke was there yet. He was.

Sasuke looked down and just jump. Sasuke was watching Naruto go through the bushes, he followed after him. Sasuke watched Naruto open his basement window. Sasuke couldn't believe this, he was breaking into his own house. He couldn't tell Naruto, not yet, he didn't think he could.

Naruto slips through the window, his hands touch cold cement, pulling the rest of his body through.

TBC

Answer Review in Next ch...in the next ch somebody dies!


	8. Chapter 7

_Blood Surrender_

**Chapter 7**

Not Beta I don't have Microsoft word...I using wordpad and its hard finding my mistakes.  
Edited- In chapter 6 I found a lot of errors and I tried fixing them as best as I could.

Sasuke knew this was a bad idea, he also knew he couldn't stop it. The question is, how was this going to end?

Sasuke was in his own basement, trying to find what Naruto was trying to show him, he already knew what it was, a dog he killed. He wasn't proud of it, but he knew he had to get blood somewhere. So being here and smelling the leftover blood made him remembered what he done.

Being here with Naruto and with his blood thirsty parents upstairs, he knew he had to be careful. For the first time Sasuke wasn't afraid for himself but for Naruto and probably won't be the last time too.

"Its around here somewhere." Naruto called out, both his hands stretching out to feel anything. It was pitch dark to see anything, he had to use the sense of feeling.

Sasuke knew for a fact that Naruto wouldn't find the dog. He long ago threw the mutt out, he had no more use for it when the blood was gone so he trashed it.

Naruto pulled out his mini flash light for his pocket, it was on a small key chain. He tried to find the dog, the mini flash light pointed up to the ceiling. "Its not here?" Naruto looked very confused, where did it go?

"Naruto can we go?!" Sasuke voice was a little uneasy. Naruto turn to look at him, why was a _vampire_ scared of being in a basement?

Naruto flashed his light to Sasuke face, he saw Sasuke's eyes pointed to the stairs. Sasuke didn't seem to mind the light bathe on his face.

"What's wrong?" Naruto moved in front of him.

**"Well...well..well. Sasuke what are you doing down here? And you brought a friend how nice of you."** Itachi's voice rang into Sasuke's head once again.

Sasuke started breathing very heavily, **"Itachi don't!"** Sasuke called back.

**"Do you know the family secret? I need that boy!"**

**"Find someone else. Your not going to use him."** Sasuke growled to his brother.

"Sasuke?"

**"Then your going to have to kill me!**

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke snap out of it, his brothers voice was gone and now he has to deal with this new problem. First he had to get Naruto out of here.

"Naruto come on!" Sasuke shouted, he dragged Naruto over the the window, pushing him.

"But-"

"GO!" He grunted/screamed.

_Blood Is So Lively_

Naruto sat on his bed confused, Iruka was also confused too, he was surprised to see his son coming in threw the front door. He was in the kitchen when he heard the front door opened, he walked to see it was Naruto. Weren't his son and his friend were in his room?

Iruka just took an couple of aspirin and he left to go back to his room to sleep. Working night shifted sucked.

Naruto sat Indian style on his bed, he kicked his shoes off when he entered his room. He was waiting for Sasuke to get back. He faced his window and the black painted windows, he stared for so long he actually fell asleep sitting up.

_Blood Is So Sweet-Metaled Flavor_

Sasuke stood in his basement, he faintly heard approaching foot steps. He tried not to be scared, but his heart gave him away.

"Why so scared?" Itachi called out behind his younger brother.

Sasuke stiffed, he put on his brave face, he quickly turn to his brother, "leave him alone!"

Itachi walk with in a inch of his brother, he leaned down to face him. "Give me one good reason, and I will consider it and later decline it." Itachi eyes burned red. He was darling his brother.

"Why do you want him? You don't want to be mortal...Why want him?!" Sasuke's only eyes gazed red. He met Itachi eyes.

Itachi smirk, "no. I don't want to be mortal. I want you and those idiotic parents to be."

"Why!" Sasuke panted. Sasuke blinked at him..._So he wouldn't have anyone to stop him!_ Sasuke thinks. Sasuke stared speechless at him. Itachi chuckled, he knew his brother figured out want he wanted. Them gone! To be mortal!

"Itachi? Sasuke?" The basement lights come on after the voices.

Sasuke looked passed Itachi side, his parents came rushing down the stairs, both of them felt the power their two son's released.

"What's goin' on?" Fugaku demanded. He was at the foot of the staircase, with Mikoto behind him, pressing very close to his back he could feel her breasts.

"You two don't deserve to be vampires!" Itachi hissed over his shoulder, showing his parents his oversized fangs.

Mikoto gulp, her eyes gazed over her son's fangs, with fear in her eyes. She was afraid of him, he was a pure-blood vampire, Fugaku and her was no match for him, only her second born was, he just didn't know it yet.

"I think its best if you two die! You're pitiful as vampires you two probably be worser as mortals." Itachi then faced his parents. He knew for a fact his brother wouldn't do anything if he killed them while he just watched. His parents beat Sasuke mentling so they could train him to do their work, he wouldn't do anything to stop him.

"Who's first to die? Mother?-" She flinched. "-Father?"

Fugaku black eyes quickly turned red, his mouth parted, showing off his only fangs, showing the difference between pure-blood and un pure-blood. Fugaku fangs were smaller then Itachi's, and the differences between their power was massif.

Like comparing, a mouse(Fugaku) to an elephant(Itachi).

"Thanks for choosing. If I did, I'll probably tried killing you both at the same time." Itachi stood in a crouching position. He was ready to lunge at his father. But he waited, he wanted his father to make the first move.

Fugaku vanished and reappear behind Itachi's back. Ever since his father vanished Itachi's eyes slowly followed his father body. He eyed the corner of his eye where his father reappeared. Itachi whip his arm to his father's stomach, his claws slicing his mid-section. Itachi ducked under his father's attacking claws.

Itachi still ducked in front of his father, he thrusted his other arm up, graving his father by the throat. Squeezing as hard as he could. Fugaku choked, his wind pipe felt like it was closing.

"SASUKE DO SOMETHING!!" Mikoto charger over to where Sasuke was standing, he was watching the fight like he was memorizes by the sight. Mikoto shook him by the shoulder. She wanted him to do something to stop it.

Sasuke gasp out loud, making his mother turned to where Fugaku and Itachi were fighting, Itachi had shoved his claws into Fugaku chest, Itachi had his finger tips pressed to the other tips making a point. He waist was in his father and come out in back. Itachi aimed for his heart, pricing and then going through the back. Killing him instantly.

Itachi threw the limp body to his side, he slowly looked over his shoulder at Mikoto. His whole body then turned to face her.

She still had a hold on Sasuke, as she looked at Itachi she restarted shaking Sasuke. Her tears sprinkled with the basement lights.

"Itachi...hui..please no." She cried out.

"No mother. Begging won't work." Itachi shook his head and started walking towards her. He brought his hand up, showing her the blood of her husband, dripping from his long nails. He reached out, touching her cheek, smearing the blood to her cheek, he moved closer to her.

"How do you want to die?" Itachi breathed onto her.

Mikoto felt the warm breath on her eyes. She bit her lower lip. "Sasuke!" She cried out again.

Itachi looked from his mother to Sasuke, he was staring at his father's body. He breathing was even, it looked like he didn't know what was happening.

"He's not going to help you." Itachi eyes fell back to his mother.

"Arrrrggowww!" She screamed out.

_Blood Is So Unforgettable_

"Naruto time to get up!" Iruka hollowed from down stairs.

Minutes Later

Kakashi was pulled for his daily routine, because Iruka made him too. He marched himself up those stairs to wake Naruto up. He threw opening the door, to find Naruto opposite of his pillow, he was also facing him, he was still fully clothed in his yesterdays clothes. He moved over to the bed, sitting and moving his body to lay on the bed cuddling Naruto closes to his body, rubbing his head to his.

Kakashi whisper what he was doing into Naruto's ear.

Naruto's eyes shot open, his eyes took in what was happening, before pushing on Kakashi's chest. Naruto tumbling over the edge of his bed, yelling, "perv!"

Kakashi chuckled, and got off his boyfriend's sons bed and out the door but not before telling him to get ready for school.

Naruto grabbed the edge of his bed, pulling himself up. He looking around his room, he didn't find Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Naruto glanced out his window. He felt bad for making Sasuke go into the basement. He didn't knew Sasuke wasn't coming back from it.

"Stupid black paint!" He wanted to know where Sasuke was but he couldn't.

"Naruto you promised!" Iruka yelled from his door.

"Damn." Naruto growled out. He had to go to school, he went to his closet for fresh clothes.

_Blood Is So Creepy_

"CLASSS I'MM DIIISSAPOINTEDD INNN YOOuuuuUU." Gai-sensei called out. Gai passed out graded work. A lot of kids got F's some D's.

"Gai-sensei." Ino raised her hand. "I couldn't understand what your even saying. Then and now!"(1) Her classmates laughed. It was true, thats why they always sleep, if they could with the loud singing.

Naruto was to busy noticing that Sasuke wasn't even here. It was his second day, it would been his third day but they skip yesterday.

"So you want me to talk like this?" Gai-sensei said, he wasn't singing too!

"YES!" His entire class shouted.

"I"MM PAAY TOOO SIIINNGG LIKEE THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssSS." Gai-sensei singed out. He spread his arms, like he was floating on air.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww." The class groan together.

_Blood Is So Well.. It Can't Sing!_

"Naruto what's wrong!" Kiba asked. They were walking to their lockers.

"Sasuke...I asked him to get rid of the creeps next door and he never come out!" Naruto lowered his head.

"So he's missing?!?" Kiba stops Naruto by his shoulder. "Your not planning anything stupid are you?"

Naruto nodded, "After Kakashi's class I'm going to the house and knock on the door and demand Sasuke back!"

"Naruto thats stupid!" Kiba shook both his shoulders.

"I have to Kiba!" Naruto backhanded Kiba's hold.

"Why would yo-" Kiba was cut off.

"I like him!"

"You barely know him! Now you think his your best friend or something!"

"No! I _like_ him Kiba." Naruto made a face the one that said, I-want-to-be-with-him.

"Your _that_ way?" Kiba said squeamishly.

"I'am."

Silence.

"Sorry Naruto."

"Huh?"

Kiba sighed, "you know for making you gay. God how long have you had a crush on me." Kiba teased. He was easing the tension between them.

Naruto laughed. "Will you help me?"

"I-"

"Kiba!" A brown hair, blue eyed girl ran over to them.

"Jessica!" Kiba said.

"Hey Naruto. Kiba I can't wait for are date after school." She giggled.

Kiba looked towards Naruto, his looked said he was sorry.

_Blood Is The Starting Of The End_

Kakashi-sensei class came, it felt like it would last forever, until god sent the bell. He grabbed his stuff and stormed out. He went to his locket first, throwing everything in. He sneaked past Kakashi-sensei class. Looking into the room, he noticed he wasn't looking before quickly moving to the other side of the door, looking back to him. Good he didn't noticed him.

Naruto rushed over to the staircase.

"Naruto be carefully!" Kiba called out right at the edge of the railing. He saw Naruto walking down the stairs and he stopped and called out to him, with Jessica next to him.

_Blood Is The Starting Of The End **PART 2**_

Running across roads, and onto his street. He started slowly down, a few feet from him the creeps house.

Naruto felt the wind pick up, rustling through his hair. He took his first step onto the the straight path all the way to the three small steps, stopping right before the steps, he took a deep breath and step on the wooden steps. The flood boards creek in protest of Naruto's weight.

Stopping in front of the creeps door. His hand moved up, forming a fist. He then pounded on the door.

The door opened, a arm shot out pulling him in, the only thing that was heard was a scream and a slamming of a door.

TBC

(1)'Then and now' meant before the homework.

Hello everyone. Sorry I actually put this story on hold because of my other stories. Now I'm back to writing for this story. Whooo, who pulled Naruto into the house Whoooo!

As I said someone would die in this chapter. Some thought Naruto!? Naruto isn't going to DIE!  
As for Sasuke not knowing the blood packages...He gave up blood five hundred years ago, plus Mikoto and Fugaku didn't have any T.V (And Newspaper) in their house and this was his FIRST time Sasuke went to school. His eyes can do a lot more then fix doors you know.

OK 3 chapter to go! This story is almost done, and if anyones thinking where the sex you have to wait to the last Chapter! I have to keep Naruto the virgin!

And guess what I have in my lap...A PUPPY...he's only 5days old... I know you shouldn't be picking them up but he just soo cute! I named him Brian after Family guy's dog. I shorten it to Bri in stand. I have a picture of him and if anyone whats to see him just asks! And I will put a URL in the next Chapter.

Chapter 8 Hopefully be done by the end of his week or the next week! Someone going to die! And its not going to be pretty!


	9. Chapter 8

_ Blood Surrender _

Merry Christmas everyone. Hope your holiday goes smoothly then mine!

** Chapter 8 **

Naruto was pulled into a warm chest, arms surrounding him, squeezing him until there wasn't any room to move. The others chest was breathing heavily, it was rapidity raising and falling against Naruto. Naruto tried pushing himself from his capturer. He couldn't get his arms up to do it, something then felt ...wet? He felt it soak into the corner of his shirt.

His face was pressed into raven hair, he could hear the others panting into his ear. He heard a gulp quickly followed by a loud gasp before the raven continued panting. Naruto felt the other boys tiny trembles going though his body.

He tried moving his head back to see who it was, but the other boy must had sensed Naruto's movement because the raven then pressed his face into his shoulder. But that didn't stop Naruto from asks if its Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whisper.

The raven only nodded.

"What did _they _do to you?" Naruto said with so much venom to his voice.

Sasuke didn't reply, still continuing with his heavy panting. Sasuke retracted his arms, moving them to grab hold onto Naruto's slender hips. He then moved his head up and back to look into his bright blue eyes. "What are you doin' here?" He weakly asked.

"I came to get you!" Naruto moved his only arms around Sasuke's waist, protectedly.

"You shouldn't." Sasuke gulp. His face was covered in his only sweat, something got to him to make him this frighten.

"What happen to you?" His eyes shifted over over Sasuke's face, searching for answers.

Sasuke remain silence.

Naruto chuckled, "Hey I skip school because of you, you better answer me!" His voice was teasing him.

"Oh?" Sasuke let his hands fall to his side, he back away from Naruto's hold on him, he weakly moved over to a wall that was close by. He slide his all the way down, he grip his side with both hands. His face grit in pain. Naruto didn't saw the pain face that Sasuke showed.

Naruto was to busy looking down at his shirt, he remembered feeling wet earlier, at the left corner of his orange skulls shirt was... blood. Naruto hesitantly lifts his shirt, his thumb rubbed the edge of the soak in blood, he let the shirt fall back, he lifts his thumb to the red fingerprint. It really was blood. "Sasuke?" His head since to bobble up to look at the other boy.

"Its not that bad." Sasuke announced out loud to him.

Naruto walks over to where Sasuke's at. He drops to his knees in front of him, taking Sasuke hands and moving them out of the way to see the damage.

The black shirt was rip upwards, blood leaking out down to his jeans, where the blood hit his jeans it turned an awful colour brown. He pulled Sasuke's shirt up to his mid-section, fisting the cloth as his fist rested on Sasuke's ribcage. It was a two inch long cut, it didn't look deep, it liked like someone scratched him. Fresh blood was still pouring from the gaping wound. Naruto gazed up at Sasuke.

"Told you."

"What's goin' on?" Naruto said confused.

"..." Sasuke squinted at him.

"I been thinking, your a vampire and what are you doing with this long cut? Where's the creeps?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke moved his legs, knees to his chest. His hands moved to his head, his pale fingers fisting into his hair tightly. He muttered something into his bent knees.

"Wha?"

"I LIVE HERE!...I LIVE HERE!...I LIVE HERE!!" Sasuke screamed, at the second sentence he lifted his head and stared at the second floor, with a staircase attached. Sasuke finally told Naruto, he didn't mean to yell it that loud, maybe he was just frustrated with this whole situation.

"Sasuke..." Naruto lowered his eyes. Naruto felt stupid, of course vampires live next door to him, that expands the black paint.

"I know serial killers. Their really vampires." Sasuke mumbled. "I'm not like them!" Sasuke raged.

Naruto moved to the space next to Sasuke. He leaned on his shoulder, "I know you're not." Naruto whisper so low. Sasuke looked up from his knees. He moved his arm around to grab Naruto's shoulder. He let Naruto rest his head on his shoulder.

"We have to go!" Sasuke's lips pressed into Naruto's hair, smelling and kissing.

"Why?"

"Naruto we just have too." Sasuke moved to stand, only to have Naruto help him up. Sasuke held his wounded side and with his other arms still around Naruto.

_Blood Drys Black_

Mikoto was mentally bounded by Itachi eyes, it was like being tied up accept without the rope. Her face was bloody up. Black and blue covered her face, cheeks, forehead, etc. After the murdered of her husband, Itachi gripped her hair pulling herself from Sasuke. One of her finger nail digging into Sasuke's side, making her piercing upward into him, Itachi yanked and dragged her away from Sasuke.

Dragging his mother into the kitchen, slamming her into the table, which gave her a bloody lip and a few chip teeth. As she laid her upper half on the table, she watched her son pulled a chair from the table, she then stared a her palms as she tried to pushed herself up. She grunted as a pool of blood came streaming from her mouth making a puddled of her only blood in front of her.

She felt a hand grabbed her back of her neck in a stricken hold, making her cry out. Itachi moved her to the chair. He moved to stand in front of her, showing his red eyes. He had truly smiling at her, like he was enjoying himself.

Mikoto felt proud and scared, proud because, just look at her son, the pureblood, scared because her life was about to end.

Mikoto coughed up her blood, the scratching feeling of her throat followed after. She kept on coughing more blood. Pouring down her lips to her chin, dripping onto her clothes.

"I'm goin' to tell you how you're going to die." Itachi shrived at his only murdering thoughts. He had many situation of how he was going to end her. He thought his every day, at first he wanted them to be mortal but death would be more enjoyable to him. His father's death, he acted without a single thought, now he had his chance to live out his little death fantasies of his. Killing very very slowly, wanting her every breath to be screaming in agony.

Mikoto eyes held the lost of life, she had giving up. She accept her faith.

_Blood Swirls_

Sasuke limpt outside of his house were they now stood. His arm slided from Naruto. "Naruto. Go home." Sasuke decided that Naruto wasn't going to be apart of this. His father was gone, his mother was probably too. He was going to leave, without Naruto. He was going to try to get away from Itachi, he knew Itachi would follow him. Basically he was going to leaded Itachi away from Naruto.

"What about' you?" Naruto gave his a stern look.

"I'm leaving! Without you!" Sasuke wide eyed stared at him.

"I don't get it?" Naruto looked like he was going to say something else but Sasuke interrupted him.

"You can't come. You have a life that I'm not apart of. You have people that care about you. And I need to get away from those kind of people." Sasuke shifted more away from Naruto. "You can't give up your life for me. I'm not going to allow it." Sasuke again moved further away.

Sasuke turned to walk away, with out saying goodbye, why should he when he didn't say hello in the first place.

_Blood Gone Bye-Bye_

Itachi pulled knives out of the drawer from below the sink, placing them in front of his mother. Different size and colour knives covered the whole table. Half of the blades shined off the light that was beating down on them from the kitchen light.

Mikoto eyes glue to one knife. It was a butcher knife, out of the others that was the biggest one. Mikoto glanced up to the bulbs, she guessed this was the time to rethink her past. Lets see whats first, the day she met her husband well actually it was agreement between their families. She was a about nineteen, Fugaku twenty five. She was betrothed to him. She didn't knew he were infected by a hooker he had met one week ago. She had been a vampire, she left him drain and left him for dead. Some small miracle he didn't. His face was pale as she looked at him on their wedding day.

After the wedding and onto the honeymoon, it was suppost to be a night of passionate but it wasn't. Fugaku turned that night, blood filled her mind. She never saw anything like it as he thrown her onto the bed, pinning her down, he showed her his newly fangs and red burning eyes. He lunged down, sinking his fangs into her. A week after, her beautiful golden skin turned pale, she notices different things, when she grew angry her eyes turned an unfamiliarly colour.

The next memory was when she got pregnant, their first born...Itachi. She noticed his skin didn't burn when sunlight hit his skin, she thought she had lost her child as she watched the light hit her offspring, only to realised he was different from his parents, like them different from humans.

The next one were her second born...Sasuke. Just like Itachi, his skin didn't burn. Those two were unlike anything she had every seem. Time seem to past, their age stayed the same, accept their two growing boys. Every couple of years they aged. They grew taller, stronger. But they were different from eachother. Itachi was more bravery, he was even feared. Sasuke, he had a sensitive side to him. He was a lot more easy to get along then Itachi.

Then her lasted memory. Towers started building upward, almost touching the sky, the humans were building, changing things every day. It were stressful on her and the family, their pray were getting harder to kill without anyone knowing. Their race were fading fast.

"Mother?" His hissed.

_What happen to you Itachi?_ The memories of his childhood flowed though her mind, her first born laughing and playing with his younger brother.

"Don't space out on me." Itachi picked out a knife. It was a quarter inch blade. He steps closer to her. He slide the blade across her lips, cheek, and neck. Piercing the side of her neck, going up across her cheek and to the corner of her mouth. Stopping there, watching the blood flow out where he cut. A blanket of blood covered half of her cheek, running dangled to her Adam's apple. Itachi brought the blade to his lips, licking at the blood with a slowly motion.

Picking up another knife, three inches long blade, with razer sharp edges.

Itachi looked at the sliver blade before walking around his mother. She felt hot air blew into ear before Itachi asked her a question.

"Tell me. Where should I cut next?"

"How about you jab it straight into you're cold black heart!" She still had a sparkle of life in her.

Itachi chuckled, "How about in stand of my heart, how about yours?!" And thats what he did. The whole three inch went straight into her heart. Her eyes widen by the shock, her eyes then slowly drifted shut. Leaving the knife where it was, he leans down, bitting into his mother's neck. Draining as fast as he could, he hated cold blood. Jerking away from her neck, licking his lips in a circle. He went back to the table, grabbing the butcher knife, just because she was dead didn't mean he had to stop.

_Blood From The Past_

Sasuke set on a black metal bench at the bus stop in the middle of nowhere. It had been painful leaving Naruto but he couldn't risk his life. Looking up at the dark blue sky, Sasuke waited, he looked at the bus schedule, he didn't know where he was going, he closed his eyes and pointed down onto the map. Now he knew.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke jerked his head up, he looked to see Naruto standing afew feet to his side, he was out of breath, the wind made his hair seem to fly to at the corner of his head. He had a plastic bag in one hand.

"Why are you here and how did you find me?"

"You left a bloody trail." He said still out of breath.

Sasuke looked down at the sidewalk to find yes he did leave a trail of his blood, it was only tiny blood drops.

"I brought you somethin'." Naruto came walking over, once he stood in front of him, he handed the bag over to him.

Sasuke took the bag, pulling the edges apart. "Blood? How?"

"Its human blood. I took some for the blood bank just incase...So drink up." Naruto forced himself to smile when really he wanted to punch Sasuke for leaving him, he knew Sasuke leaving was the best but it wasn't the best for them.

Sasuke reached in grabbing one package of human blood, tearing the top, sucking the tip like it was a juices box's. The package crushed from the sucking. He drop the empty pack into the sack. He lifts his shirt, the wound was streaming and healing. It felt like he just came out of the shower, relaxed and refresh.

He looked back into the sack to count how many he had left.

_Six left._ Sasuke thought, Naruto wasn't taking any chances when he took so many.

"I want to go!" He didn't care about his life, he could leave it. He would miss it, but he also could live without it.

"Naru-"

"Don't! I know what I'm doing!" Naruto sounded so sure of himself.

Sasuke wanted him to go. Why couldn't he just let him. A flash image of Itachi pop in his mind. "I can't protect you." He said simple. He couldn't even protect his father when his mother begged him to save him.

The greyhound bus came, stopping by the sidewalk, the bus doors opened. The driver waited, until a raven and a blonde boarded.

The doors shut. The driver pulled away from the sidewalk.

Sasuke seat inside with Naruto seat near the aisle. The ride was bumpy, it reminded Naruto of a school bus.

"Why'd you came?" Sasuke suddenly asks.

"To be with you." Naruto said honestly. Naruto turned to look at him. Sasuke did the same. Naruto could feel the vampires breath on his face now, warm and even. If he leaned in a little more, their lips could brush.

The gap between them was getting smaller. Sasuke lips grew closer to the others, brushing his lips softly against the other, Naruto pressed hard into the kiss. Sasuke then felt fingers running though his hair.

TBC

HELLO! Finished Whooo! Now only 2 chapter remain. (Still can't believe this story almost done!)

Chapter 9 Again someone dies ...killing people is so hard. I really don't know how this one will die? Sooooooooo how good am I at killing Fugaku and Mikoto? (I like Mikoto death.) I thinking of a sequel?

Absolute Bloody

Sequel To Blood Surrender: The vampire lord summons Sasuke to Transylvania. He seeing rage when a human tagged along! The lord wondered why he can't feel Itachi's power.(SasuNaruSasu) Its not that very long maybe 4 or 5 Chapters?

What do you think? Don't worry there going to be a lot more sex and blood in this story.


	10. NOTE

Sorry but I'm not going to update any time soon...that goes for ALL my story's...I'll only be editing. I want to thank everyone that didn't badmouth me about the spelling and grammar.


	11. Chapter 9

A/N- Oh crap. How long has it been? Too long I'd say...Any Iruka fans...sorry..you'll see. It's bad what I or Itachi did to him...I mean I wrote it but Itachi did it!! That's my defense and I'm sticking to it.

There's Yaoi...not the kind you guys probably like. Oh...FYI- Could someone PLEASE beta ch 6-7-8 and 9...it would help me ALOT! Just leave you're email in a review...**Thanks too everyone that review after I went on an editing break. Seriously...it helped alot!!**

Now on with the story...with spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes!!

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke felt himself being push into the back of the chair, his body twisted uncomfortably to the side of the bus seat, but he didn't care. His thoughts were all zeroed on feeling the intense release from his chest as he kissed back. Naruto got a knee beside him, positioning himself directly above him.

Different types of giggles were heard loud and clear, the other people on the bus saw two boy's kissing and then the blond teen straddled the other teen. Naruto was the first to pulled back, he looked on the other side of the aisle. Sasuke did the same. Their faces beat red, Naruto whip back into his seat, and slouching down. Sasuke chuckled with his face still flushed, he slouched along with Naruto, pressing his head against blond hair.

Naruto blush subside as he pressed closer to Sasuke's side. Naruto fell asleep, leaving Sasuke to dream.

_Blood The Bitter_

Itachi shoveled the ground, making sure it was deep enough. He threw the shovel at the side, he lifted himself from the hole he had just created. His hands and back strain against them from over working them. He shook his head, throwing off dirt that piled on and in his hair. He looked around his yard to the house next door before going inside his house.

A few minutes later he came out with a garbage bag thrown over his shoulder, inside was his dead, bloody, and bruised mother. He stood over the grave hole, taking the bag in his hands and dumped the body bag into the hole; he didn't care where it landed as long as it didn't stick out. He looked around with red eyes, making sure no one was around to see this, he smirked satisfied. His red flashed back to his mid-night color before taking the shovel in his hands and dragged the dirt back into the hole.

Itachi whip the sweat that poured down his forehead, he struck the shovel into the ground, making it stand straight up, he grabbed the handle as he stared at the mounded of dirt, he walked over top and stomped on the mound, he continued until he heard a voice cry out.

"Where are you, Naruto?"

Itachi looked over his neighbor's window to see a ponytail man pacing in the kitchen. Itachi grinned, he left the shovel and walked over to his neighbor's backyard, going up a few steps and he was knocking on their door.

Iruka came to the door, first he looked confused. "Yes?"

Itachi couldn't help stare at the other males' neck. "I couldn't help over hear that Naruto was gone. It is a rare thing that my brother turned up missing as while."

_Blood Is So Stupid_

Sasuke shifted his shoulder, a light pain shot up his spine. He lifted his head and looked over at the blond cuddling up against his side. He moved closer and leaned towards the scent of sunshine and oranges. Sasuke looked outside the window, a calm and peaceful sunrise; birds were flying around, singing and playing with one another. Sasuke yawned and woke up even more, he yawned once more. "Naruto?" He shifted his shoulder against the boys head.

Naruto's blue eyes opened just a tad, that tad closed and he once again fell asleep.

"Naruto!" Sasuke voice was a bit louder and huskier. "Get up." He once again nudged the boy.

Naruto head shot up, he was still sleepy. "What?" Naruto voice cut in.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Time to get up."

"But I don't want too." He whined.

Sasuke sighed and pushed Naruto up. "I don't wanna hear it." He smiled at the looked he was giving, he ruffled the blond's hair making the look go sour. Sasuke scooted move towards Naruto, and laid his head down. He then moved to rest his chin on the blond's shoulder. "Thank you for all of this." He whispered into the blond's ear.

Naruto turned to looked at the boy's face, he leaned closer and nudge their lips together. "Sasuke." He muttered.

_Blood The Murder_

"KAK-ASHI!!" Iruka yelled franticly. Iruka slammed his body against the wall of his son's room, quickly he shut the door and rested his body against it. He panted face first into the door, his hands next to his head, smeared in blood, his own blood. His heart beat was going a mile a minute. He chanted in his mind, over and over. 'There no such thing as vampires.'

He gasped as he heard creaks on the other side of the door, he moved his head to the side to listen closely to the sounds.

He started to shake, there was a few tapping sounds, it was Itachi tapping a finger against the door. Iruka stepped back, tears began running down his pale face, he gulp when something hit the back of his legs. He quickly calmed himself as he realized it was just a bed. Iruka sat down, he didn't know what to do. He began to hiccup uncontrollable, the door slowly inched open.

"I found you."

_Blood Is So Painfu_

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he stared up at the Uchiha who stood up for no reason.

"We're getting off here." Sasuke replied, he grabbed the blond's wrist and tugged him to stand.

Naruto looked outside the bus. "Where is here?" Naruto was dragged off the bus and onto a street, he looking around at all of the unfamiliar sights.

Sasuke dropped Naruto's wrist and looked around. "I don't know. I just had this cold feeling running through my veins." He said slowly, unsure for what the feeling was. If could have been nothing, but with Itachi out there he wasn't taking any chances. Sasuke shook his head and began walking; he made sure that Naruto was keeping up with him. "Tell me with you spot an Inn or a hotel."

_Blood Is So Calmly_

"Now, this isn't helping me find my little brother or your son." Itachi stepped into the room, he absentmindedly looked around, looking at poster and the mess of clothes on the floor, he kicked a shirt from his path. He stopped in front of the hiccupping male; he turned his head to the side and smirked. He eyes pointed at the male's neck thick pulsing vein, he a flash, he had his fangs sink into the males neck.

Iruka had his hands on the ravens shoulders, pushing as hard as he could. Iruka hissed out when he felt the other male dig his nails into his skin, one hand was in the middle on his back and the other hand was at his hip. "Stop!" Iruka cried out against the pain.

Itachi pushed the Iruka on the bed, he stared at the male, tears in his eyes and blood running down his neck, he felt his dick shifted inside his pants. "I'm not going to kill you, well not right now." He pushed a knee inbetween Iruka's thigh, making them fall apart, he hooked both hands around his legs and pulled them up, he leaned down and thrusted himself against the sobbing male.

"What are you doing. Stop it." Iruka pleas went unheard. An elbow was pushed against his throat to keep him down, his arms wouldn't move for some reason, even his legs, he tried kicking both nothing happened.

Itachi dropped both legs and his hands went to his pants, quickly degrading them to the floor behind him, he went off the other males pants, dragging them off the other males' hips without unbutton or unzipping them. He flipped Iruka over on his stomach and with one hand he spread the tanned cheeks, he moved closer to the opening, he placed a hand on the center on the males back and thrusted inside the unprepared, restricted, and unwilling hole. That didn't stop Itachi from thrusting out and then back in.

Iruka bit at his lip, his teeth broke through the skin. "NO m- more!"

Itachi moved a knee next to the thrusting hole, his other leg was laying next to Iruka's leg, with a hand and knee holding him upright and in a good angle to thrusted in. Itachi gave a couple of soft moans, the hole clamped down on him, in fact the hole was always that way once he thrusted inside of the pathetic human male. Itachi leaned down as he was close to his orgasm, he moved the hand that was on the center of the male to the side of his head, he continued to leaned back. He bit at the neck as he come inside of him, draining and then fulling him up with his seed. He pulled his fangs back and laughed, before droving back to drink him up.

_Blood Is So Weak_

"Sasuke! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." Naruto chanted happily.

Sasuke stopped and groaned, he turned to looked at what the blond wanted. "What is it, Naruto?"

"I found a Inn. Hot tub and everything. I like this one! Can we go?" He pointed to the right and jumped a little at the thought of a warm, bobblely bath.

Sasuke looked at the sign that on top of the massive building. "Mmm." He said as he study its surrounds, he tilted his head back and forth, making sure the building won't fall anytime they were there. He nodded, he dimmed it was OK, just OK, not great, but seeing Naruto in a happy mood an OK Inn was just fine with him.

TBC.


	12. Chapter 10

**Blood Surrender**

**Chapter 10**

"Mmm. This feels so good." Naruto purred as he dipped his entire body into the hot tub, Naruto turned to the raven that was getting undress, he was left in his boxers. He moved to the other side and got in.

_Blood Blood Blood_

Itachi whipped the the blood from his chin, he looked at the male panting under him. Itachi had his pants buttoned up, he was now standing and looking down on him. He cracked his neck with the help of his hands, "it's time for you to awake."

Iruka's eyes flashed open, he looked down and up and the male.

Itachi smirked, "how do you feel?"

"G-good." Came a pant from Iruka, he licked his lips as he stomach was starting to twisted.

"Uchiha!" A more sinister then Itachi called out from the back of the now well feed raven.

Itachi turned his eyes at the voice, "cousin?" He turned around, facing him. "Madara. What are you doing here?" He pulled up his pants and zipped himself up.

Madara looked for Itachi to the panting male on the bed, he looked back to his cousin, "he's back."

_Blood Is The Key_

"Hey? How do you work this thing?" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Naruto came over to look over Sasuke's shoulder, "it's a TV." He said in a questionable tone, did Sasuke not know how it works? Naruto looked around for a remote and found it laying on the a twin sized bed, he pushed the power and it came on. "So you leaved in a cave?"

"I never lived in a cave." Sasuke just had a look of bizarre as he looked over at the blond.

Naruto nodded and began to walk backwards until the bed made his knees bent and he just flopped down.

_Blood Covered Eyes_

Madara Uchiha looked out from the second floor, he glared down at the burley of his aunt. He turned his head to see both males standing and watching him, "leave him here. The blood will take over him soon...just like you're parents." He pushed himself from the window sill, he walked over to the pale. He looked he new vampire over, he moved passed him and gestured for Itachi to follow.

"You can't leave me here!" The frightened Iruka called out to their backs. "What am I suppose to do!?"

Madara was the first to look to the out spoken male. "Either we leave you or we'll kill you." Madara looked over at his cousin his nodded to him and left out of the room.

Itachi looked at the male he had just raped, he walked over to him, he leaned closer to him. "I want you to kill everyone that is your neighbor then I want you to meet me at my house in three days from now, have fun eating."

"Itachi your my master, I'll do as you say." Iruka reached a hand out, touching the other males belt. "I'll kill them all for you."

"Good." Itachi moved away from the hand, he left without looking back.

Iruka went back to the bed, he no longer cared about a blond haired boy or a silver haired male. All he cared about was a raven that just left him with a killing mission.

Iruka had sat and waited for a sliver haired male named Kakashi, in the mean time he'll go over to a neighbor house where only one male lived. Iruka broke into the house, he sniffed the air, his new sense were amazing, he could detect where the male was. It was around night time, he strolled up the stairs with confidants that he never used to have. Iruka smelled the air once more before turning toward a closed, the smell was that of sex.

Iruka didn't want to sneak around, he kicked the door opened, screaming the female alone with the owned of the house, Iruka bared his fangs and and lunged at the couple.

_Bloody Sex_

Itachi was walking next to Madara, he wasn't saying anything at the time. Itachi didn't know where they were going to he did know they were trying to find someone. Orochimaru, an old vampire that Itachi met along time ago. He wasn't a pure blood unlike him and Madara, Madara parents were killed and reborn as vampire, Itachi's parents doing.

"What does Orochimaru want?"

Madara stopped, he looked at his younger cousin. "He wants to drink a pureblood's blood. And since you and I are here that just leaves Sasuke."

"Orochimaru going to take Sasuke. He's weak minded, Orochimaru won't have a problem taking him." Itachi sighed, he didn't know where his little brother had ran off to the blood stopped at the side walk near a bench. "What are the plans?"

Madara had looked up from the droplets of blood. "There are a couple of plans forming in my head. There's the one that Orochimaru success in finding Sasuke, there the one where we get there in time, and there's the one that Sasuke turns human which one with become the outcome of it I wonder."

Itachi had looked at the cars that zoomed passed them. "What happen if we find Sasuke first and his still a vampire?"

"We kill him along with his mate."

"If is human?" Itachi crossed his arms.

"Then his not much of a threat to us."

_Blood Love_

Iruka had finished cutting the women head, he had whipped his hands on the bed sheet and the dead couple was now laying motionless. Iruka had left through the opened window, his new senses were something he couldn't believe, he couldn't care about his killing or love, his love was blond, he lived to kill to see blood. He headed back to his house, he had went to the basement, he knew he had black paint somewhere, he began to paint all the windows in the house, beganing with the upstairs.

Iruka had to hold his nose, the smell of the paint seemed time tens smeller then when hew was a human. Iruka almost missed the faint smell of Kakashi, he placed the black paint down and went to a window that had no paint. He was out of his car and walking to the front door, he had a briefcase in one hand and keys in the other.

He moved to the top of the stairs to see him enter the house.

The white males male looked up at his the other male. "Iruka what are you doing up? Oh and Naruto wasn't at school again." He raised a greeting hand to the odd male, Iruka always gave him a hug and a kiss. "What's wrong?" He started undoing his tie and he set his briefcase down, "did anyone show up today?" He asked as his pose became more ridged.

"Someone did, why?"

"Who?" He trained his eyes on the male and he bent down to his case.

"A neighbor."

He opened his case as he opened facing him, his eyes still on the male. "The one with black paint?"

Iruka just smirked, "I can smell vampires blood on you."

Kakashi pulled out a crossbow, he aimed it at the male. "Who bit you?"

"Itachi."

Kakashi glared at the male he used to love, he had many lovers before but all of them had be turned. He was beganing to love Iruka. "What happened to Naruto?! Did he go after him!" If he couldn't save Iruka Naruto was the next best thing.

Iruka showed his newly fangs, did made Kakashi grimed his teeth. Iruka grunted as he lunged down the stair was bursting into sand.

Kakashi hunched down with his hand over his face. The white haired male lifted his head, he saw a man at the top of the stairs, with the long white hair.

"Kakashi why did you hesitant?"

"Master Jiraiya?!"

TBC.

a/n yes their hunters! and which plan will work?


	13. Chapter 11

**Blood Surrender**

**Chapter 11**

Kakashi had race to the school, he had to find Gai. He knew that Gai teached a late class and would be at school. "Gai?" He called out as he opened up the weaken door.

Gai was singing and dancing to the music, twirling around one desk only that liked like Gai only a version of him as a kid. "KAKASHHIII HADDD A LITTTLLEE LAAMMB THAT WAS WHITE AS HIS HAIRRR!"

"GAI!" Came his yell as he burst opened the door to Gai's classroom.

Gai stopped his mid pose of tiptoes, he sweat drop as he turned to face the other teacher. "Kakashi?"

The class room for three people had there heads up and staring at the newcomer. "Are you here to save us?" One said full of hope but was shot down when the white-haired male shook his head.

"I'm here to take Gai." He stepped inside.

"THAT'S SAVING US!" All the kids jumped up and ran towards the door, not looking or grabbing their things in the process.

Gai walked over to the depressed looking male, "Kakashi whats going on?"

"There's no time to explain. Come with me, master is waiting for us." Kakashi turned and Gai followed.

_Bloody Vampire_

Sasuke was laying on the massive bed that had red silk sheets, Naruto was had went into the bathroom getting ready for bed. Sasuke pulled down the sheets and waited for the blond, this was his first time sleeping with someone else. He couldn't recall feeling this way before.

He heard the blond finishing up in the bathroom as he came out dressed in his pj's. Sasuke sat up as he stared as the walking male, he came closer and closer towards the bed where Sasuke laid in waiting. He wasn't expecting anything unless it was a curled up blond laying in his arms.

_Blood's Coming_

"Master? Why is he here?"Gai stood not to far from Kakashi. He was at the top of the stairs outside the school, Kakashi at the bottom staring up at him.

"Vampires invade Konoha school. It got loosen and now Iruka's dead."

Gai felt bad for Kakashi, "a vampire kill him?"

"Yes." He wasn't going to tell Gai the full truth. Having Iruka killed by a vampire was lot better then having his name soiled by become one of _them._ "Jiraiya said to meet he at his house."

Gai shuddered went through his body, "his house really? That place reminds me of a vampires house not to long ago. I wonder why he even lives there?"

"Master told us he have to get in their minds, living like them makes know what they think." Kakashi moved towards his parked car. He got in and unlocked the doors as Gai opened the passengers side and fell in. "What happened to Naruto then? Is he die to?"

"I hope not. But I'm not sure where he's at." Kakashi silenced himself as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot of the school.

They drove sometime now. It was getting to midnight as Kakashi pulled his car into the driveway of their master Jiraiya. They stood out side of the over heated vehicle. They shut the doors with a bam and then they headed from the front door, Kakashi was the one to knock.

A owl in the distance hooted at the time when the door pulled open.

_Blood's Here_

"Naruto are you still awake?" Sasuke tightly his hold on the warm body as he blow air against the tan neck that he was pressed into. He licked his lips at the mere thought of his fangs sinking into the tan neck, he wasn't liking where his mind was going. Human blood was getting addict to his own system..

He pressed back into the chest of the raven vampire, he suddenly got the feeling as a lion would have on a lamb in the middle of a field. He took a intake of breath, "Sasuke?" He said as he released his breath. He turned his body and laid facing the vampire. "Why are you still up?"

He let out deep chuckle "I told you I don't sleep."

"Oh yeah..then wants bothering you?"

"I..I have to get up." Sasuke unwrapped his arms and pushed away from Naruto as he got up with out a problem. He strolled over to the sack that was beside the door of the room, he bent down on his knees and untied the ends. He reached in with little hesitating, his fingers gripped the cold pack that didn't had a solid form. Feeling the liquid moved as he brought it out of the clear sack, the dark red substand and the pack shined up at the now over lap fangs that grew as his red eyes gazed to the blood.

"Why-?" _Why can't I resist?_ Without tearing the top he just bit into the plastic, draining the bag, sucking and bitten harder. A droplet spill over the side of his mouth, running down his chin and moved smoothly down his neck. He hummed at the cold feeling, his fingers tighten the pack, squishing the bag until the blood was gone.

He pulled back, breathing deeply as his fangs were bloody. He calmed down until he he heard a light snort, he looked over his shoulder where the blond was sleeping peacefully. He fingers couldn't hold the now empty bag, it slipped from his fingers and brought back into the opened sack.

He pushed the blood line that ran down his chin and throat with two fingers and brought it up to his mouth, tongue licked up the batter. _I can't resist anymore..._

_Blood Is Life_

"Kakashi, Gai you two are late." Master Jiraiya stood, tapping his foot against the decade floor. He left the door open as he turned away from his students. "Both of you idiots didn't know of the vampires that moved to Konoha!" He had never been disappointed in his students before.

Both didn't say anything as he stepped inside, Gai closed the door as Kakashi followed the other vampire hunter. "Master who are these vampires?"

"The Uchiha's!" Jiraiya filled in. "The father: Fugaku. The mother: Mikoto. The elder son: Itachi and the youngest son: Sasuke."

"Do we knew where they're at?"

Jiraiya headed for his living room where only a chair and a couch were. There went any pictures of a TV. "Mother and father are dead. Itachi is on the move and Sasuke is with Naruto."

Kakashi flinched as he heard his son's name. "Are you sure Naruto's with Sasuke?!"

Jiraiya sat down on the chair where his vampire hunter students had the couch. "Where I don't know. Sorry Kakashi."

Gai didn't know much about Naruto, he slept through his class and never did his homework. "Sir what about the other son? Where is he at?"

"Itachi?" There was a sigh from his lips, "he's moving and he has company with his uncle."

_White Blood Cells_

Itachi sniffed the air on the cold night, "we're getting close."

"I believe your right." He too smelled the air, fresh blood. "I think Sasuke's becoming thirsty and hungry for human blood."

"It took him a long time but I think he's got it." Itachi smirked, wondering if his little brother would be going after the blond. "Madara what do you think?"

Madara looked behind him, a scent caught him. "It seems like your pet was killed."

Itachi paused and turned around, he smelled the air. "What? Hunter?"

"Seems like it...Jiraiya and his students.."

Itachi shook his head and kept walking. "What do you want to do with them?"

The older vampire hummed as he shook his head. "If they get close to us then we'll kill them."

_Pink Bloody Rose_

Naruto shifted move to the side as he felt Sasuke came back to bed, arms went around him and was pulled to his chest. "Nar...uto."

He felt two small pressures against his neck, a tongue came out and licked at the skin. "Sasuke!"

TBC


	14. Chapter 12

**Blood Surrender**

**Chapter 12**

Feeling warm lips on his neck, sucking through tiny holes made in the skin from his two sharp fangs. Black bangs fell over widen blue eyes, his tan hand came up and gripped the black hair head. Squeezing his eyes tightly as he heard gulps and gasps and was again back drinking from his neck.

Sasuke's hand come over to clasp over the open mouth that was wimping, stopping the blond's voice. His crimson eyes were bright against the darkness of the room. Why does this taste so sweet? Sasuke retracted his long fangs, his lushly tongue moved to lick up the bitter but oh sweet taste.

He didn't know why he had denied himself for this taste, was his former self an idiot? The body soon stopped moving in which he began lapping up the blood that was roaming over the tan neck and shoulder.

"Sasuke-" Came a weak voice that only came from the body beneath him.

He flinched, now wondering why the voice sounded so much like _him_. It wasn't like he to lose him mind but once he knew a shaper pain ran through his body, he could feel his blond and his prey merging together.

_'Dark Red Sub-stands'_

"I can feel Sasuke near." Itachi told Madara as he glanced up at the Hotel that his little brother and his blond friend was staying at.

"Oh." Followed by a low chuckle. "I guess we should pay him a visit and meet this kid I've been told about." Madara stared at the lights that were still on wondering, trying to sense which one that contains them. "I going to to the front desk to ask so kindly which room they are staying in and I won't you go to greet them as I take care of pest that are running around."

Itachi gave a nod and they were off into the building and just like Madara said he grabbed the front desk male and shoveled in to the ground, pinning him down while showing off his fangs.

Itachi went to the elevator looking cool and confident as he pushed the up button as the doors slid open he stepped inside, he turned around to look towards the front desk, he saw a head shot up.

"Floor 6, room 13." Madara hissed with blood running down the side corner, after giving the raven his answer he dove back to feed and soon feed on the rest of the hotel guest's and employees, so no one could interfere with their meeting.

It wasn't long before Itachi pressed the number 6 button as the door already slid close, waiting as he saw each number lit up to the number his mind had imagined. Stepping from the elevator and down the long strip off hallway, it wasn't long before he found the number 13.

_'Fangs'_

Being pulled away from the body underneath, a white haired male gripped his shoulders painfully as he was tossed to the side of the room. Getting up with little difficult, he soon saw Kakashi and the singing male standing between him and Naruto who was passed out on the bed.

"Where are the others? Vampire!" The older white haired ordered the refreshed looking vampire.

Sasuke was stunned as he reached up and whipped the dried up blood from his chin, staring at his thumb in disbelieve. "This is Naruto?" Bring the hand in front of his face as he then inhale the scent.

"Who else would it be?" Kakashi spat out, moving to the side of the blond, holding the wounds as blood continued to flow outwards. "Naruto can you hear me?" He half shouted as the boy become paler from loss of blood.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sasuke quickly stepped forward but was halted by the other two males as the one pulled out a gun and the other a long spear from behind his back. Making the raven flinch, "you're all hunters?" He came to the conclusion as he began smelling the air as he recognized the scent of other vampires.

Kakashi picked the passed out child in his arms, "we need to get out of here and take Naruto to a nearby hospital." He stopped behind the two, glaring at the young vampire. "You, stay away from Naruto you hear me."

"You just can't take him!" Sasuke didn't know who to deal with hunters, his parents or his older brother were the ones who take care of the nasty pests that wouldn't leave them alone.

"We don't have time to mess around with him, Naruto lost to much blood!" Kakashi didn't like that the kid vampire drank the blonds blood and now was preventing them from leaving.

Naruto began stirring in the mans arms as he was waking up, his face clutch before he opened his big round blue eyes. Staring up at Kakashi as he couldn't tell if it was him or not. "W-why are you here?" Naruto then started to look around the room to see where Sasuke ran off to, having his eyes straight at the raven vampire. "What's going on?"

Kakashi bolted Naruto in his arms, getting him in a position where the blond broke eye contact with the vampire. "Naruto did he hurt you?"

"He didn't hurt me he was just hungry." He told Kakashi.

Sasuke jerked himself forward, "Naruto his not what you think. He's a hunter! I can smell Iruka on this ones spear." His head slight pointed his head towards the bigger male.

"Iruka?" He turned his head towards Sasuke as he was glaring at the old male who held a white spear. "What does that mea-"

"This guy killed him!" Sasuke shouted, getting ready to take the blond and ran.

Naruto snapped his eyes to Kakashi, "did he?!"

"We didn't have a choice. Itachi turned him into a vampire." Kakashi avoided eye contact the entire time while speaking to him.

"But why kill him. Just look at Sasuke, he's nice! Iruka's nice!" Naruto began to twist and turn, pushing his hands to the males chest.

"Sasuke's a pureblood, Iruka wasn't." The hunter tried to explain what was quickly going no where with the blond.

"You let him die!" He shouted into his face. "How could you- He loved you." His body started to stiffen up.

Kakashi set the boy on his feet. "It wasn't like that. Iruka now lust for blood only, his feels won't stop him from his own hunger."

Naruto began to back away from him, not caring if what he said was true. Iruka is dead thats all was going in his mind. He soon turned away from him, his eyes teared up but did not fall. He moved forward, pushing pass the two that stood in front of Sasuke.

"Wait Naruto?" He half panicked.

"I already know whats going on! I knew Sasuke was a vampire, he told me." Naruto stepped beside the raven, he waited until he was directly behind the vampire before speaking once again. "Why didn't you tell me and Iruka that you hunt vampire inbetween your teaching!"

Kakashi wasn't fazed by the question. "It's something that I didn't want to tell either of you. Now come back over here." He stepped forward and extended his left hand. "It's not safe with a vampire."

"I rather take my chances with him then with a liar." Naruto spat as he reached out and grasp onto Sasuke's sleeve, he tugged on it a little as he was telling him he's ready to leave.

Sasuke pushed his arm out to the side, he started to back up while his arm push Naruto back as well. "You go out first OK?"

Naruto nodded, "sure." He turned around and grasp the handle, twisting and pulling. He was surprised to see a black clothed male standing in the hallway staring at him.

"Itachi!" The hunters shouted.

TBC


End file.
